Something Riches Can't Buy
by Futaira
Summary: What would happen if Bruce and Steve were the best friends of Harry Potter now Harrison Evans? What would Tony have to go through for the love of his life? AU, Slash, Het, OOC, Master of Death!Harry No like slash? What are you doing reading this? Shoo!
1. Chapter 1

**Something Riches Can't Buy **

So the winning couple is Tony/Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I would be ridiculously rich if I owned the rights to Harry Potter and Avengers. Since I'm not taking a bath filled with cash, obviously I'm don't own them

Master of Death!Harry, slash, OOC, AU, Het

Hope you guys like the story

* * *

Harry wiped the bar with his white washcloth. Teddy had insisted on coming over to America for the summer, insisting that Harry needed more human contact. The young Metamorpmagus was scheduled to spend some quality time with his godfather during the Yule holidays.

After the death of most of the Weasleys, Harry had fled England months after the war. Hermione leaving the Wizarding World to continue her muggle education. The remainder two of the Golden Trio were still close friends, constantly exchanging letters and the weekly fire-call. But now a gaping hole where Ron used to be was left and sometimes made for awkward conversations.

The death of Remus, the last link Harry had to his parents had hit Harry the hardest. Even finding out about Dumbledore's stealing directly from his vaults couldn't break through the cloud of depression that Remus' death had brought. Leaving Teddy in the more than capable hands of Andromeda Tonks, Harry had traveled around the world. Catching the sights of the world that he had been deprived off. It helped that he had gotten back everything that Dumbledore had stolen with added interest after the death of Aberforth in a death eater raid.

Currently the Master of Death was preparing his pub for the nightly bustle of customers.

After the death of Andromeda 3 years ago, she had passed in her sleep after knowing Teddy had gotten sorted into Gryffindor just like his late parents, Teddy had accompanied Harry in his travels whenever school had been dismissed for the summer and holidays. The now fourth year Gryffindor was following in his godfather's footsteps and had become the Gryffindor Seeker in his third year.

Harry owned a little cafe/pub in a quiet street in the city of New York. During the early mornings and mid afternoon, the store was filled with customers with orders for the fresh steaming coffee and delicious home baked pastries. In the late evenings well into the night, the store transformed from a quaint little cafe into a comfortable pub with the best drinks this side of town.

The war had been hectic and bloody. Harry had lost most of his family and friends. His batch of graduates, had dwindled and was now left with him, Hermione Granger, recently divorced Draco Malfoy, man eater Blaise Zabini, recently married Dean and Seamus Thomas, World renowned Master Herbologist Neville Longbottom and successful book author Terry Boot.

The rest of the graduating class have now all passed, either from the war or the aftermath of rabid Death Eater attacks. Ginny had been the first victim of the unexpected raids, just after Harry had told her very firmly and as gently as he could, that he could never love her the same way he as he did before on the account that he was no longer attracted to the opposite gender, she fell taking a killing curse aimed for Harry.

The Death Eater was sentenced to the kiss after being tortured to near insanity by the Savior.

Ron was next, intent on revenge for his sister, he had gone mad hunting down stray Death Eaters before he was killed in an ambush in an abandoned warehouse.

Hermione had been depressed and inconsolable for the better part of a month, later they had learnt that she had been pregnant but had lost the baby through her depression. She was now better, no longer suicidal and was dating a half-blood wizard she had met in a magical community in Australia when she was visiting her still memory-less parents.

Neville had thrown himself in his work when the death of his year long girlfriend, Hannah Abbott sunk in. He was now the Herbology professor for Hogwarts. It was rumored that Hermione would be the next Charms professor after the retirement of current Headmistress, Minerva Mcgonagall. Harry had patted Hermione on the back and gifted her with her favorite batch of marshmallow chunk muffins.

Draco frequently stopped by, the two had long gotten over their schoolyard rivalry, had developed a casual relationship. After his divorce with his wife, Astoria Greengrass, he and his son, Scorpius, usually spent their time with Harry in whatever country he had taken residence in. Usually Draco could be found naked together with the Boy Who Lived in Harry's bed whenever father and son slept over in whatever residence Harry had taken up in.

Being the Master of Death, Harry had expected his body to be stuck in time but to his surprise and an awkward afternoon spent having tea with Death herself, Harry had been informed he had the ability to adjust his body to whatever age he wanted. So Harry had allowed his body to age naturally. But was pleasantly surprised, when he had been told that wizards aged slower than muggles, he didn't expect to still look like he was in his twenties when he was in his early thirties.

Perhaps that was why Lucius had looked mostly the same throughout his Hogwarts years, while pondering on the possibility of his appearance when in his forties, the door swung open, making the little bell jingle merrily. Harry looked over to the entrance, strange, the pub wouldn't be open for another hour or so. Had he lost track of time again?

In stumbled a haggard looking man wearing a purple button up. He had light brown eyes and curly salt and pepper hair. He looked tired and stumbled wearily to the bar. Harry slid over a large warm mug of Butterbeer and gave the surprised man a gentle smile.

"It's on the house. You look like you need a little pick me up." Harry said gently. Not wanting to spook the man. He looked like he needed a good night's rest. Harry gestured with his head over to the happily cackling fireplace nestled to the right of the pub.

"Have a seat and put your feet up. You have an hour before customers start dropping in." The man hesitantly gave Harry a grateful smile and made his way to the overstuffed armchair sitting in front of the warm fire with a fluffy rug at his feet. The man propped his feet on the ottoman and he leaned his head against the back of the chair. He looked like he was shedding years worth of stress as he relaxed against the comfortable chair in front of the warm fire.

Harry left the man to his own devices, content with the proud feeling of being able to help another person in need without getting himself almost killed. Wait till Hermione hears about this. Perfectly fine with rubbing the fact in his bookworm friend. Draco would have scoffed and murmured a sarcastic congratulations before giving a Harry a kiss and tugging the green eyed man towards Harry's three bedroom apartment above the store.

Half an hour later, Harry glanced at the man, surprised to see him snoozing with the empty mug in his hands. Harry grabbed a blanket and draped it gently against the man, glad to see the wrinkles and worry lines fading. Harry continued with sweeping the floor. Soon his bartender would arrive for his shift. Blaise had approached Harry for a job when he heard from Draco that Harry had opened a pub.

Harry had banned Draco from sex for a month before allowing Blaise to work the pub. That way Harry would work the day shift with the cafe while baking his pastries at night so that they were fresh, while Blaise manned the bar and made sure the store was in tip top shape for the morning customers.

"Hiya Harry." Blaise greeted as he hung his coat on the coat rack provided. He glanced around the store and raised a dark eyebrow at the sleeping figure by the fireplace. "Who's that?" Was all that was asked. Blaise never pried in Harry's personal business. The two had formed a comradeship after the war.

Blaise could relate with Harry, having experienced the same situation with Pansy. Only Pansy had died in the war, dark mark forever etched on her arm for the world to see. The Zabini family had always insisted on being neutral in the war. And Blaise could not in good conscious go out with someone bearing the dark mark. So he had broken off their relationship just before the Final Battle.

"Don't know. He looked tired so I told him to rest by the fire and he dozed off." Harry shrugged. He passed the broom to his friend and got ready to work on his pastries. He had Winky and another house elf named Twinkle helping him in the kitchens in his apartment.

The apartment was comfortably large and Harry added expansion charms so that the rooms were larger in the inside than it appeared on the outside. The store was housed on the first floor of the three storied building. The top floor was where Harry kept anything remotely magical. He had bought the building when he first spotted it and fallen in love with it.

It was made from red bricks in a Victorian era style with a iron gate and winding staircase in the back room. The walls were had a warm printed wallpaper and the floor had wooden floorboards. Harry had went crazy with decorating the building just the way he liked it.

Harry was about to leave for the kitchens when the stranger startled awake with a surprised shout. He looked panicked at his unfamiliar surroundings. Harry and Blaise gave identical amused smiles.

"Hello there, right on time. The pub's about to open for business." Harry greeted with a warm smile. The man smiled awkwardly and apologized for disturbing them before heading towards the door in a frantic escape. The wizards stared after him with an amused smile (Blaise) and worried expressions (Harry).

"He'll be back." Blaise stated confidently. Harry gave a shrug and made his way to start his baking with his two house elves.

* * *

The next morning during a rare lull moment during business, Harry found himself greeting the same strange man from yesterday. Harry gave him a cheery smile and ushered him to the same chair by the fire. Harry asked whether the man preferred tea or coffee and got a hesitant reply for tea before Harry bustled around preparing a pot for him and his hope to be new friend. He carried the tray over and brought out a plate of warm chocolate chip biscuits.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep yesterday." The man stated hesitantly sipping at the tea before taking a rather large gulp. Harry waved the apology off.

"It's not your fault, it looked like you carried the weight of the world on your shoulders and needed a break. I just offered the opportunity." Harry shrugged, sipping at his own cup of tea.

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence lost in their own thoughts, enjoying the tea and biscuits before the man broke the silence.

"I'm Bruce. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before." Bruce said with a nervous laugh. Harry smiled brightly, finally a name to put with the face.

"I'm Harry. Pleasure to meet you."

The two continued their companionable silence sipping at delicious warm tea and biting on melt in your mouth cookies. When the last cookie was eaten with not another word exchanged, Bruce startled when his phone began ringing. He looked apologetically at Harry who nodded graciously. Harry began to put away the now empty plate away on the tray and wiping the table with a tissue.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Bruce apologized.

"It's quite alright, I enjoyed your presence around the cafe. Come again anytime." Harry smiled brightly. Bruce made to reach for his wallet when Harry stopped him with a firm hand.

"No need. We're friends. Come over for another cup of tea to call it even." Bruce blinked shocked at Harry. He had a friend now. Harry had made Bruce his friend. And nothing could stop the smile from breaking out on his face, happiness bubbling underneath his skin.

"Thank you." Bruce whispered.

"Quite alright." Harry patted Bruce on the back, the two stood at about the same height of about 5'10", while walking the man to the entrance. With a shouted 'you'd better come over soon, Bruce!' Bruce waved at his new friend and made his way to the car SHIELD had sent to pick him up.

* * *

Two weeks flew by as Bruce dropped by the cafe every afternoon. Enjoying the peace that always seemed to envelope him whenever he entered the cafe. Today, Steve Rogers was coming as well. Bruce had found him stressed out and had offered to show the blond a place that would instantly put him at ease. Steve readily agreed wanting to get away from the strange new world he had woken up in.

When Bruce entered the cafe he found Harry lounging by the fire. reading a book. With the usual greeting, Harry faltered at the sight of another man before continuing without missing a beat.

"Harry, this is Steve. Steve, meet Harry." Bruce introduced the two. Harry eagerly shook the Captain's much larger hand with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you. It's nice to meet Bruce's friends. Since he doesn't talk about them much." Harry rolled his eyes playfully and stuck out his tongue at Bruce, who playfully shoved him. "Please, have a seat I'll go get the tea. Or would you rather coffee, Steve?" Harry made his way to the bar smiling brightly. Another friend! Hermione would be proud.

"I'm fine with tea, thank you." Steve replied, still surprised by the warm welcome. He took in the warm atmosphere and cozy furniture. Bruce was right, this place really did make him feel relaxed. He took in the old fashioned decorations and antique vases filled with bright flowers. It felt like he had just taken a step back into his own time.

The three enjoyed the tea Harry had prepared with a plate of warm buttered scones. the three talking about everything and nothing at the same time, simply enjoying each others company. The two left the wizard after an hour of cheerful chatting. Steve had produced a moment of dejavu, when he had reached for his wallet. Only to be stopped by Harry with a warm smile on his face.

"It's fine. We're friends. Come over for another cup of tea and we'll be even." Bruce had smiled warmly at the two, finding it funny that Steve was so easily persuaded by the much shorter man.

For the next month or so both Bruce and Steve came over daily for their hour of tea time. It was then that the diner opposite the cafe exploded in a shower of debris and dust. Windows shattering outwards, making several passersby scream and take cover. A fire could be seen burning happily from the outside.

The three had rushed over to help any civilians when Bruce was nearly shot in the shoulder by a masked robber. And to Harry's horror Bruce began transforming into a massive hunk of green skin and muscles. Too busy staring in shock, Harry didn't notice the rumbling ceiling before it was too late. Steve had pushed Harry away the caving ceiling but Harry's leg was trapped under broken planks and heavy cement. Harry watched amazed as Steve effortlessly pushed away the heavy broken debris like they were mere twigs.

When Harry was freed, he thanked Steve and in front of the blond, healed his foot with a wandless _episkey _which made the blond widen his eyes in shock.

"I'll explain later. The problem now is Bruce right?" Harry questioned pointing at the green beast smashing and roaring everything in his way.

"I can't do anything. He's controlled by strong emotions. He's indestructible " Steve explained, hating the helpless feeling overcoming him. He suddenly pushed Harry down, shielding him when a flying table whizzed above their heads, followed by a furious roar.

"I'll see what I can do." Harry answered determinedly. Gently pushing the blond captain away from him, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

He proceeded to cast a wandless containment spell, too make sure the fire didn't spread next door or Merlin forbid his cafe. He got Bruce's attention by shouting his name and waving his arms frantically. When he and Bruce and he were face to face, eye to eye Harry had to crane his neck uncomfortably because Bruce was now had an unfairly large height advantage.

"_Legilimens_" Harry whispered. Steve watched helplessly as the Hulk and his new friend ceased all movement as they stared into each other's eyes.

Feeling himself enter Bruce's subconscious mind. Harry ignored the onslaught of images and memories flying in his face. He was here to save Bruce, not to pry into his personal life.

He found his friend huddled in the corner watching the outside world with a blank stare from a screen, with a large cage shaking dangerously and emitting furious growls next to him. Harry coaxed his friend out and whispered soothing comfort to the caged beast near them. The beast seemed to settle under Harry's soothing voice and gentle caresses. Bruce stared stunned at what the green eyed man had accomplished.

"I'll explain later, come along now. Wouldn't want you to be stuck here forever now would we?" Harry tugged Bruce's arm firmly leading them back to the outside world. In the time Harry had spent in Bruce's mind-scape, Steve had put out the fire just as the fire department arrived. Not wanting to answer awkward question from the authorities, Harry grabbed onto a startled Steve and worn looking Bruce.

"It's going to feel a little weird but bear with me." Was the only warning the two Avengers received before Harry apparated the trio to his apartment before they were seen.

* * *

Harry laid the passed out Bruce in the bed of the spare bedroom. He gently tucked the man in under warm blankets and ushered the Captain into the bathroom making him take a much needed bath, assuring answers after he had showered.

Harry prepared an enchanted adjust-to-fit set of clothes in front of the bathroom as well as a a couple of large fluffy towels.

Harry busied himself with preparing a pot of soothing tea while making a rather large plate of sandwiches well, he had wanted to inform his friends of his heritage but not this way. He sighed, he could already hear the rant that Hermione would lay down on him. Draco would probably laugh at Harry's misery while his six year old son, Scorpius, would pat Harry sympathetically on the back. Blaise would probably snort and leave Harry to deal with this mess on his own.

"Um, Harry? where do I put my clothes?" Steve asked hesitantly as he walked into the room dressed in the warm and jeans Harry had provided. Steve had blushed at the sight of undergarments but had bravely put them on, gasping in amazement as the clothes adjusted to fit him perfectly.

"Oh, Winky will get them washed. Just leave it by the basket. I'll return in to you when they're clean." Harry answered absentmindedly. Steve raised a skeptical eyebrow but left his clothes in the basket of dirty clothes near the bathroom door.

"Is it alright if we wait for Bruce before we start our individual explanations?" Harry asked nervously, not looking at the blond in the eye. He twiddled his thumbs, a nervous habit he picked up from Neville.

"It's fine." Steve assured. He himself needed time to soak in what had happened in the past hour. God, it hadn't felt like only an hour. Steve, himself felt like he had aged a year in a single day. Steve sat tiredly into the comfortable couch, absently noting Harry place a tray with a pot of tea and large ceramic cups.

Steve sat stoically as Harry healed Steve's various bruises and scratches. Harry fussing worriedly over the blond.

* * *

It was an hour later of awkward silence when the two heard a loud thud coming from Bruce's room and drawn out groan of pain. The two rushed inside only to find their friend in a tangled heap on the floor. Harry giggled -_cough chuckled cough-_ at the sight.

"Harry! Oh my god, what happened!" Bruce exclaimed as both Harry and the Captain helped him to sit back up in the surprisingly comfortable bed.

"Well, it's a long story." Harry began. He flicked his wrist and the earlier tray floated into the room as well as a plate of still warm sandwiches. Harry directed the food onto the nearby bedside table. Bruce sat leaning heavily against the headboard and Harry next to him, fidgeting slightly while Steve sat on the chair by the desk. Glancing nervously at the food.

"Well, to make things simple. I can do magic. I'm a wizard." Harry blurted out, unnerved by the sudden uncomfortable silence.

Both Steve and Bruce blinked owlishly at their green eyed friend. Magic?

"Is that how you managed to calm the other guy down?" Bruce asked cautiously. He had a raging headache and his muscles felt sore. Harry nodded stiffly. "You see, I forced myself into your mind in a somewhat desperate attempt to calm you down. I'm sorry it was intrusive of me." Harry apologized softly, sipping delicately at his cup of tea.

"Did your magic also heal your leg?" Steve asked, amazed at the thought of something as wonderful as magic being around him all this time.

"Yes, it was just a sprain, but if it had been broken I would not have been able to do much except to steady the bone with splinters and bandages. Magic can't fix everything. It's not the answer to every single problem of the world." Harry replied resolutely, wanting his two friends to understand that fact.

"So, tell me why you can transform?" Harry turned to Bruce, curious green eyes looking at the now suddenly slightly uncomfortable man.

"I was caught in the middle of a Gamma radiation experiment in an attempt to replicate the drugs used to create Captain America." Bruce sighed wearily. "Every time my heart rate gets too high or I'm feeling extreme emotions, I transform into the other guy." He explained shoulders slumping. Harry brought the tired man into a one-armed hug. Bruce stared up at the green eyed man with wide eyes.

This was the first time someone had hugged him. Especially knowing about the other guy.

"You poor poor thing." Harry cooed and set his mug down gently. Hands soothingly rubbing circles on the other man's back. Harry was overwhelmed by all the trials and hardship his friend had been through.

Bruce couldn't help it but a stray tear made its way down his face. He clung desperately to the smaller man, greedily taking in the comfort and warmth that Harry was offering him.

Steve shifted awkwardly in his seat. Harry noticed this and smile brightly at the other man. "So, tell me more about this Captain America fellow. Not sure I've heard about him before." Harry mused.

Steve blushed and mumbled something under his breath. Harry frowned and cocked his head to the side.

Bruce was still clinging onto the smaller man. While they might have been the same height, Harry was slimmer and leaner with compact muscles while Bruce was more defined with an well hidden muscled body but not to the extent of Steve's well toned and muscular frame of 6'2".

"What was that?"

"I said, I'm Captain America." Steve repeated with a huff.

"Oh. Well what's you're story then?" Harry prodded gently, patting the empty space next to him on the bed.

And Steve hesitantly joined the two other men on the bed and began telling the general details of how he had become Captain America and how he had ended up in this time frame. Harry had teared and pulled Steve into a hug, joining Bruce who was still leaning onto Harry's smaller frame. It made a slightly comical sight to see the much larger blond lean onto the tiny frame of Harry.

"You poor poor angels. How cruel has life been to you?" Harry cooed to both hurting men nestled in his arms. He couldn't help, his hero complex was rearing its head at the sight of two badly hurt men. He wanted to help his new friends heal from the wounds dealt to them from the cruelty of their individual situations.

The two men didn't understand this young man holding them in his arms. They were not normal humans. Bruce was feared by everyone, he was scared for Harry's sake. What if he lost control and attacked this god send? Steve was unsure as well. Harry spoke as if he knew of the horrors of war. But Steve was sure there had not been any wars recently. Who was Harry exactly?

"Alright, you mention you are both working for this SHIELD government agency thing?" Harry questioned as he slowly released the two men. The both nodded in reply. "Well, contact them and inform whoever you need to inform that you are staying over in a friends house." Harry ordered. The two agents stared at Harry in disbelief. What?

"The two of you are going to help me with the afternoon crowd of the cafe and then help me bake for tomorrow's batch of pastries." Harry demanded, hands on his hips.

The two could only nod numbly in reply. The were in too much shock at the sudden change in attitude from their green eyed friend to do much else. Harry placed a note that instructed Bruce to take a shower and told the both of them to eat the sandwiches he had made over another set of enchanted clothes and another pair of towels for Bruce to use on the desk in the spare room.

Harry left them in the room to give his two friends some privacy and made his way to the cafe, pleased to see that nothing had been disturbed. Apparently today was a slow day. He had about an hour before the afternoon crowd arrived. Then a few more hours before Blaise arrived for the night shift.

Harry put on an apron and started to sort through the pastries and made sure to keep an eye on the scene outside the diner. The police had come and gone just a few minutes ago. They could not find the source of the explosion other than the masked robber who had nearly shot Bruce. After taking the criminal away and the other injured civilians, the authorities left the scene, and Harry let out a relieved sigh. He was glad that by a sudden stroke of luck that nobody had seen Bruce rampaging the diner. Probably hidden by the smoke from the fire.

* * *

Blaise walked into the store to find Harry chatting happily as he cleaned the shot glasses while a blond man was moping the floor and the strange customer who slept on Harry's favorite chair from that night nearly two months ago was wiping the tables.

"Blaise! I found two new part-timers!" Harry called cheerfully to his dark skinned friend.

The other two groaned and rolled their eyes at Harry's cheerful mood. While working through the afternoon crowd, the agents had found themselves enjoying the time spent around Harry's customers. Steve worked with the pastries while Bruce cleared tables. Harry was glad with cashiering and fixing coffee shots. The three had found a comfortable rhythm working which each other.

"Hello, I'm Blaise." The tall dark skinned man introduced himself.

"I'm Steve, nice to meet you." The blond shook Blaise's hand enthusiastically. "Likewise." Blaise smiled in reply. The other man shook Blaise's hands with a firm grip and shy smile. "I'm Bruce." Blaise grinned, so that's the name of the man who fell asleep in the store before opening. Harry had mentioned that the two had become friends. He was glad Harry had more people to talk to. "Glad to see you aren't so world weary like before." Blaise commented with another smile. Bruce's cheeks tinted slightly and sent a grateful smile to Harry.

"It was mostly because of Harry's help."

"Harry tends to help everybody." Blaise easily replied, sticking out his tongue at the green eyed man.

"I can see that." Steve added with a mischievous smirk. "He also doesn't hesitate to get people to do his dirty work."

"Hey! I resent that! I asked you to help nicely. And you agreed." Harry shucked a wet towel at Steve's head.

Blaise laughed and shooed the three away. "You have pastries to bake Harry and I'm sure your friends would love to help." Harry making sure that everything was in tip top condition left Blaise to get ready for his evening crowd.

* * *

The trio spent the next few hours making a mess in the kitchens as Harry tried to teach them to bake. The poor house elves had a huge mess to clean up. But they didn't mind, Master Harry Potter usually never leaves messy for his elves to clean. But eventually Harry managed to meet his food quota by the end of their baking session.

After a quick dinner of bangers and mash whipped up by Harry, the trio could be found laughing on the sofa at the antics from the comedy movie playing on Harry's TV.

Late into the night, Harry could be found pondering sleeping arrangements. "I think the three of us sleeping in the same room would be much better. It'll feel like a real sleepover!" Harry exclaimed. The two just agreed, whatever Harry wanted they were okay with it. Harry was the first one that could remotely understand the pain they had gone through and still treated them like normal people. Not idolized like the Captain and not feared like Bruce.

Harry had the tendency to treat everyone equally and never played favorites. They didn't know that part of it was from Harry's heart of gold while the other part was something gifted to him by Death herself. Death was honest, Death was fair.

Harry transfigured a couple of cushions into comfortable beds for his guests. This was his first sleepover with friends. Draco didn't count because whenever his Slytherin friend came over it always led to more, pleasurable activities. Now Harry could spend time with friends in a way he had never been allowed to before, thinking of his years under the Dursley's _tender loving care,_ not.

Dudley had his friends over during the summer for sleepovers or just to hang out, and Harry had been confined to his cupboard or stuck with chores or a harsh beating for something that Dudley did. Harry was going to take this chance to have a normal lifestyle by the horns.

Steve and Bruce were surprised at how enthusiastic Harry was for the sleepover but chose not to comment on it, just glad to see Harry smiling such a bright smile. They figured it was just a Harry thing that they will eventually get used to.

* * *

Somewhere in the far reaches of the galaxy, a certain God of Mischief was planning the demise of a certain planet that his dear brother was very attached to. It would not be for a few more years yet but time was not of the essence. Earth would be under his rule and nobody could stop him or his army.

A maniacal gleam in his unnaturally glowing blue eyes as he laughed maniacally.

* * *

Director Nick Fury was staring at the thin file of a Harrison Evans. The file only reported how the Hulk and Captain were now close friends and that the young man was the proud owner of a building that had converted the first floor into a cafe/pub. Nick massaged the bridge of his nose, he didn't like it when he didn't have the full Intel of a suspicious person.

"Get me Agent Barton. I've got a recon mission for him." Nick spoke in an commanding tone into his communicator that patched him through to Agent Hill. He needed more information on this Mr. Evans.

It never occurred to him that what he was doing might bring him forth the rage of a powerful being that could easily pulverize him. But Nick Fury had always been known to stick his nose into places that should be left alone. He should have known better since the last time cost him an eye.

* * *

End Chapter One!

It was a little threesome moment wasn't it? Then it was pointed out that it looked more like a Domestic!Harry moment, like a mum and her two precious boys. But I promise you that it's Tony/Harry pairing

Maybe an alternate ending with a Bruce/Harry?

Who knows! Review for faster updates~

Hope you guys liked it. It's a little boring to me actually but interesting to write all the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Something Riches Can't Buy**

**Chapter 2**

Welcome to chapter 2 of my Av/HP fanfiction!

Warnings: OOC, AU, Slash, Het, Master of Death!Harry, All Powerful!Harry

I don't own anything. It's obvious. If I did would you be reading this here? Online? It would have been printed in a book and I would be rich.

* * *

"Hey Harry." Steve greeted as he made his way into the store. He watched with a raised brow as Harry startled, almost dropping the cloth he was using to wipe tables with.

The last week had been a hectic week for Steve. After finding out about the existence of magic, Harry had managed to rope in both Bruce and himself into helping around the cafe as many times as possible.

Steve had found himself a confidant in Harry. Harry would sit and listen to Steve as he told Harry about all of his problems and the difficulties he faced waking in a new time. He complained childishly about the star-struck agents who looked at him in awe. Harry always listened without complaint and offered solutions to whatever problem Steve had.

Harry had discovered Steve's talent with art and had commissioned the blond to draw and paint portraits so that Harry could decorate the bare walls. Steve happily spent his time in the cafe by the fireplace with a sketchpad and pencil. Relaxed posture and thoughtful look on his face as he drew out the image he wanted.

And displayed proudly beside the menu up on the wall, was the portrait Steve had drawn of the three of them together. The three of them were sitting on the floor, leaning against each other, with Harry in the middle being squeezed by the two larger men. A replica of how Harry had comforted the two of them during the diner accident.

Steve had colored it and gave it to Harry with a nervous smile. Harry had squealed -cough exclaimed happily cough- at the beautiful drawing and pulled Steve into a tight hug. Claiming that Steve was a genius artist and that this was the most beautiful portrait he had ever seen. The compliments had left Steve blushing happily and had earned himself a pat on the back from Bruce.

"Steve! I'm glad you're here. I missed you!" Harry smiled brightly at his blond friend.

"Where's Bruce?" Steve asked, looking around the store for his purple loving friend.

"Oh, he's not here yet." Harry answered, his shoulders drooping slightly.

"Really? Must be busy at the lab then." Steve commented.

"Maybe." Harry sighed.

Steve patted Harry reassuringly gently on the back, careful to not put to much strength. Harry smiled at him and went back to wiping tables. Steve made his way to the armchair and propped his sketchbook on his lap. Harry had been the first person who had complimented his work because of its quality and not because of the artist. And he couldn't help but preen when Harry complimented him, pride in his voice.

"So how's work?" Harry asked as he sat a tray of warm tea and slices of lemon cake.

"Tiring. I was idolized the entire day. And Bruce was avoided like the plague." Steve said harshly. He didn't like how his friend was being treated. Bruce was just as important and probably more powerful than Steve but everyone feared him and didn't want to get close to him as if he was a ticking time bomb.

Harry poured Steve his cup and added a dash of milk and loads of sugar. Harry didn't expect the captain to have a sweet tooth. But Steve had assured it was only for tea. Everything else shouldn't be so sweet.

"I should probably go and teach them all a lesson." Harry huffed before green eyes darted suspiciously outside the window

. Steve quirked an eyebrow. Harry had been behaving oddly. He kept glancing around and was sitting stiffly. Almost jumpy. Harry locked eyes with Steve. What's wrong. "Can I borrow your pad? And don't be shocked alright?" Steve nodded stiffly and handed the sketchpad over along with his pencil.

He watched as Harry began scribbling on the pad, hiding it from view, bringing up his knees to his chest and head hanging low. Steve caught Harry's lips moving as if whispering a silent spell. That's it! Steve made sure to school his features. Harry stuck his tongue out as he concentrated on whatever it was he was doing.

"Alright, promise not to over react alright?"

"Yes Harry." Steve rolled his eyes.

Harry handed the pad over and Steve's eyes widened as a fairly decent sketch of a fluff ball cat thing shifted to form words.

_There's someone watching us, me. (S)he has been watching since the day after the accident. I've strengthened my wards so that nobody can see me use my magic but I'm worried for your safety. I'm afraid they're after you. Please take care of yourself, be wary of any suspicious looking strangers who seem to be following you. Constant Vigilance._

"It's quite good Harry. But what is this. Looks like an over sized rat." Steve remarked as pretended to critique his friend's drawing.

But inwardly he was panicking. Someone was spying on Harry. Probably for information on the new acquaintance of Captain America and the Incredible Hulk. Harry could be in danger. Steve discreetly looked around the store, notice that nobody was around. The store was empty as it usually is at this time. But that didn't mean that someone wasn't spying from afar.

"It's supposed to be a cat." Harry rolled his eyes playfully.

His wards had detected someone circling the building at odd hours of the night, the wards registered everybody's signature and this was new. The presence never entered the store but was always on the roof of a nearby building, which had a clear view of the inside of his building. Thankfully Draco had a special ward set up, something he had designed himself. It allowed muggles to see into his house, but instead of seeing Harry do magic or the house elves, the muggle would see Harry doing something completely normal. Like if Harry levitated a tray of freshly baked cookies from the oven, the muggle would see Harry carrying it out with his own two hands.

"Harry!" Bruce greeted cheerfully as he entered the store. Harry grinned brightly and gestured to the empty seat. Harry watched amused as Bruce flopped lazily into his seat and grabbed a slice of cake to munch. Harry prepared tea for the brunette as well. While Steve preferred his tea sweet, Bruce had his with only a spoonful of sugar and nothing more. Bruce had explained that if you are going to have something sweet to eat, you should balance it out with something bitter. The two were odd but Harry didn't mind.

"Steve, pass that drawing to Bruce. Bruce, don't be shocked alright?" Harry warned. He watched as Steve pass the pad to Bruce, only after Bruce had brushed off the crumbs of his fingers. Bruce had rolled his eyes at the pointed look from his blond friend.

Lately Bruce had been feeling uneasy, like he was being watched. But it only appeared whenever he entered Harry's store for his hour or two of relaxation. Bruce could tell it was a spy, it was something he had developed when he had been on the run from various organizations after the Hulk or his intelligence on gamma radiation. And Bruce couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he got that someone was spying on them. But since it only happened when he was in the store, that the someone was spying on Harry.

His eyebrows rose when he saw the sketch of an overly fluffy cat change into words. So he was right. Someone had been spying on Harry. This wasn't good. Harry could be put in danger, though Bruce understood that Harry could definitely take care of himself, he didn't want anything to happen to his friend. His best friend.

"What is this? A cat?" He asked Harry.

"Got it in one!" Harry exclaimed cheerily, he then stuck his tongue out at Steve. "Say, do the two of you want to stay over tonight?" Harry asked shyly, stirring his own cup of tea.

His two friends exchanged looks before agreeing readily. Who were they to refuse Harry? Besides, Harry was probably worried something was going to happen to his two precious friends. After the loss of so many, Harry treasured each and every one of his friends as if they were priceless treasures. And in a way they were. And Harry would protect them with his life.

"Great, take care of the store and I'll set up some space in the room for the three of us." Harry got up, brushed the crumbs from the cake off his pants and went up to his apartment.

He would need to inform Draco. The Slytherin was due for a visit and Harry had to make sure the blond arrived by the muggle way. He sent his sometimes lover a lengthy coded message that only they understood. He wouldn't be surprised if his phone was being monitored by whoever was spying on him. He then set his phone back into his pocket and proceeded to enlarge the bed and took out the clothes he had gotten Blaise to buy for his two friends.

A comfortable sweaters, sky blue for Steve and a comfy soothing of purple for Bruce, and grey sweatpants for the two of them. He figured they could just use the charmed undergarments. Harry smiled fondly at the thought of his friends. Tonight he planned to sit with each of his friends for a one on one talk.

Harry wanted to help these tormented souls of his two friends. And to that, it would only be fair if Harry gave the same courtesy of sharing his story with them. Maybe they would hate him if they found out who Harrison Evans really was? Would they stand by him when they hear the story of Harry Potter? Only one way to find out. Harry sighed, perhaps he should bring up some Butterbeer.

* * *

"Do you think its SHIELD?" Bruce whispered as he sipped his tea.

"Maybe. I'm unsure. I worry for Harry. He cares more for our safety than his own." Steve sighed.

"I understand. I worry for him to." Bruce conceded, setting his cup down gently.

"Worry for whom?" Harry questioned as he made his way to his two friends.

"You." The both of them answered.

"Why? I'm perfectly capable to take care of myself." Harry placed his hands on his hips, a habit he picked up from Hermione.

"We just worry for you because we care Harry." Bruce assured. Harry watched as Steve nodded in agreement.

"Alright, tonight we'll have some Butterbeer and spend the night telling stories!" Harry said excitedly. He saw how both his friends perked up at the thought of hearing about Harry's past.

"Come along, afternoon rush is going to start soon." Harry hustled his two friends out of their seats who groaned about Harry taking advantage of free labor.

* * *

Blaise was manning the bar and the trio had retreated to the second floor and after hours of making a mess of the kitchens the quota of pastries had been met and the mess was left to be cleared by the happy bustling house elves. The trio lounged across the large expanded bed. All three of them had taken turns to shower and now were snacking on sandwiches and chips. Harry took a swig out of his mug of Butterbeer.

"Here Bruce," Harry handed him a couple of clear glass vials filled with some sort of liquid.

"What's this?" Bruce asked curiously inspecting the vials.

"Calming draught. Just in case." Bruce nodded. Obviously whatever he was going to hear would not be good.

"My name isn't really Harrison Evans," Harry began nervously, he watched his friends' shocked expressions and Harry hastily continued. " My real name is Harrison Potter. And I was the Boy Who Lived." Harry admitted.

Seeing the confused looks on his friends faces Harry gave a smile and chuckled. "Back during World War II," Here Harry saw Steve flinch and Harry looked apologetically at the blond, "there was a young boy by the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was staying in an orphanage and he was always alone and sad and bullied. Because he was special, you see. He was magical. He was one of the few special people who were born with a magical core in their bodies. Like me. His mum, Merope, was a witch and she fell in love with a Muggle, a normal human named Tom Riddle." He made sure his two friends were following.

"Merope loved him, but she was ugly and her magical core was weak. So to win over the man, Merope brewed a powerful and illegal love potion. Her father Marvolo Gaunt had disowned her because of who she chose to love. She kept giving Tom Riddle the potion until she was pregnant with his child. When she stopped giving him the potion, thinking that he really did love her, he abandoned her and their child." Bruce and Steve felt themselves pity the poor woman.

"Merope gave birth to her son at an orphanage in a small town in England. She named her son after her love and her father before she died from blood loss." Harry took a deep breath and continued with the story.

"Tom grew up different, hated and bullied by all the other kids in the orphanage because strange things always happened around him. When he was 11, a man with long red hair and twinkling blue eyes visited him at the orphanage. His name was Albus Dumbledore and he was the deputy headmaster of Hogwarts. " Harry took calming breaths, the anger he felt at Dumbledore rising.

"He told Tom that he was a wizard and extended the invitation to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The boy eagerly accepted, who wouldn't? He could finally get out of the orphanage where he was hated. So he started school on September 1st and suddenly, he wasn't alone as he had always thought he had been! There was magic everywhere around him. From the train that brought him to the school to the magical castle to the ghosts and the plants and the forest. Tom was special. Even among all the wizards and witches and magic, Tom was special. You see his grandfather was a powerful wizard from an old Pureblood family, a Pureblood family was a family who is made up of only wizard and witches. No muggles in their family tree at all. He was the descendant of Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Who were said to be as powerful as Merlin himself. As proof that he was from the Slytherin family, he had a girt that only descendants of Slytherin had, Tom Marvolo could talk and understand snakes. So it was no surprise when he got into Hogwarts, he was sorted into Slytherin house. There were four houses, named after the four founders and when I was enrolled, I was sorted into Gryffindor. Even though I was almost sorted into Slytherin." Harry smiled fondly at the memory.

"So every year Tom attended Hogwarts and every summer he returned to the orphanage were he was bullied and hated. Tom begged the Deputy Headmaster every year to let him stay in Hogwarts. But every year, Dumbledore sent the boy back to the hateful place. Tom was brilliant, a genius even. He only got top marks and charmed everybody he met. But he was hateful, bitter and angry on the inside. And when he graduated from Hogwarts, he started working at a store in a the nearby wizarding community because he refused to go back to living with normal people, because Tom hated muggles. He hated how he suffered at their hands just because he was different. And secretly Tom was scared. Because, nobody loved him. He didn't want to die. Why would he die if there was nobody there to meet him in the afterlife? So Tom wanted revenge against the muggles and he wanted to be immortal. And Dumbledore knew it."

"You see, Dumbledore was a powerful wizard but he was greedy. He was from an old Pureblood family, and he was in love with a man name Gellert Grindelwald. But Gellert was dark, but Dumbledore mistook it for being evil and killed the man. You see, Gellert was a Dark Lord and he hated the muggles as well. So he sought to destroy them. That was what everyone thought. But in reality, Gellert was working on hiding the wizarding world even further than it already was. But Dumbledore killed him and he was awarded a bunch of powerful tittles and was recognized as one of the most powerful wizards of his time. But Dumbledore's fame began to fade after awhile. So he plotted. He saw the potential in Tom and shaped the boy to be the next Dark Lord." Bruce and Steve who had been listening avidly gasped in horror. What?

"Tom who had been seeking immortality since he was in school he heard legends about Slytherin's secrete chambers. And in his fifth year, he opened it and released the monster who had been living there. It was a basilisk, the king of snakes. If you looked into its eyes, you died and and its venom was also the most deadly of all the magical snakes species. And by accident, the basilisk killed a young half-blood girl. A girl who had one magical parent while the other was a normal human. Myrtle died in the girl's bathroom, that's where the entrance to the chambers was located you see. And fearing that the school would close down, Tom didn't want to take the blame of his actions. He pointed the blame of the girl's death at a third year half-giant Gryffindor name Rubeus Hagrid, who had a poisonous spider as a pet. The boy was expelled and his wand was snapped." Harry sighed sadly at the misfortune of the gentle giant.

"So the school wasn't closed down and Tom didn't have to return to the orphanage earlier than he should. When he graduated, and after he worked in the little store, Tom decided he should travel in search of the answers for immortality. He embraced the Dark Arts, learned and began being consumed by the darkness. He traveled around Europe, gathering supporters to join his cause the numbers growing from when he was in school. He couldn't use such a common name to rule over Purebloods so he fashioned a new one. He took all the letters in his name, Tom Marvolo Riddle" Harry made the letters appear in the air with a wave of his hand, "And rearranged it to become I am Lord Voldermort. The man who feared death the most, named himself Flight of Death." Harry waved his hand again and the words disappeared.

"And with all his supporters, he began his killing spree. He killed all the muggle-born wizards and witches, those who were the first to have a magical core in the family. He ravaged and pillaged whole towns, and left no survivors and he called his followers Death Eaters. And around that time, a prophecy was made. It was a prophecy that foretold the birth of the only one who could defeat him. You see, Tom had grown so powerful that people even feared saying his name. They referred to him as You Know Who or He Who Must Not Be Named." Harry bowed his head, in shame or anger he didn't know. Why had the people been so stupid? If they had acted sooner, so many more people could have been saved.

"But he only heard half of the prophecy. He only knew that the one who would defeat him one day would be born at the end of the month of July to parents who had already thrice defied him. And there were only two families who fitted that description. The Longbottoms, who were both from powerful Pureblood families, and the Potters. My mum was a muggle-born and my dad was the son of one of the most influential and powerful pureblooded families." Harry trembled at the thought of his parents.

"My family was hiding under the powerful and equally ancient Fidelius Charm, it basically erases your location off the face of the planet. If you are under it, you will never be found. You can entrust one person to be a Secret Keeper. Only the Secret Keeper will be able to tell somebody else the location. And you can't force the information out either. The Secret Keeper has to give you the information willingly. My parents made my godfather, Sirius Black the secret keeper. He was my dad's best friend and everybody knew that Sirius was the Potter's secret keeper. But then Dumbledore," Harry said the name out like it was poison.

"He told my parents to change secret keepers. That it was too obvious and that Sirius would be in danger. So they secretly changed it to Peter Pettigrew. He was supposed to be one of my dad's best friends. But apparently not, when he ratted the information out to Dark Lord as soon as he could." Harry spat out bitterly at the memory.

"That night, it was Halloween. My dad died when Tom entered the house. He told my mum to get away. Get Harry and run Lily! He said. Mum was cornered in the nursery with me. I was only 15 months old. She said to spare me. Kill me just don't hurt Harry! But no. Tom wouldn't hear of it. Even though he had been begged by one of his loyal Death Eaters to spare my mum, he killed her because she stood in his way. But mum was smart. She was a Charms Mistress. She had powerful and ancient magic set up around me and herself. A spell she didn't even tell my dad about. When Tom killed her, it activated the spell and the killing curse he sent me rebounded and hit him instead." Steve held Harry in a tight and warm hug. Bruce had drunk the calming draught that Harry had provided. What had this madman done to Harry? Killed his mother in front of his young eyes. And the boy has only been a little over a year old.

"And that made me the sole survivor of the Killing Curse. You see the curse he used was one of the three unforgivable curses. If you were caught casting any one of them, you would immediately be sent to Britain's Magical Prison, Azkaban. And undoubtedly the most deadly is the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra. There are no survivors to this curse. The only way to live through it is to dodge. But I didn't you see. Because of the ancient blood magic my mum used, I survived, but you can't survive a curse like that without repercussions." Harry leaned against Steve's chest and took Bruce's hand in a firm grip. His friends needed the support.

"When the killing curse rebounded, it killed Voldermort's body and because he had created a heinous abnormality of Nature, he didn't die. What he created was something known as a Horcrux. To create a Horcrux, you have to commit the most horrible crime a human can commit, murder. When the killing curse rebounded, Tom had unknowingly made me his seventh and last Horcrux. And because of that, a little piece of his soul took residence in my body." Harry brushed away his long fringe and showed the two agents the faded lightning bolt scar.

"I was sent to stay with my aunt, my mum's sister. Even though it was stated specifically in her will that under no circumstances was I to be under their care. You see, the Dursleys hated magic and by extension, they hated me. Their freak of a nephew that they took in from the goodness of their hearts. Goodness my arse. For ten years my bedroom was the tiny cupboard under the stairs. I didn't have any of my own clothes, everything I owned had been Dudley's hand-me-downs. The clothes, the books, the toys. I was doing the cooking and cleaning since I was three and could properly reach the stove. I wasn't allowed to eat unless it was leftovers and between my whale uncle and pig cousin I was lucky if there were any crumbs left on the plate. I didn't even know my own name!" Harry laughed bitterly. Steve hugged the hurting man in his arms. Bruce looked to be a mixture of angry and mellow, the calming draught was working in keeping the other guy at bay.

"On the first day of primary school the teacher did roll call and when she called out 'Harry, Harry Potter? Is he here?' but no one answered so she thought that the boy was absent. Then she spotted the too small boy with the too big glasses. 'Whats your name then lad?' she had asked nicely. It was the first time someone used that tone on me. So I answered her as best I could. 'My name is freak ma'am.' And you could see the horror on her face. I got a right beating for that and couldn't go to school for a week till the bruises faded away." Steve looked worriedly at the green eyed man. Normally bright eyes were dull and glazed over as their owner lost himself in the memories no doubt bursting from the dam they had been hidden behind.

"Rest Harry, we can continue later. I'm sure it would be best for you to relax. Come on." Bruce coaxed gently, trying to lay Harrison on the soft pillows. Steve helped and together the two clutched onto the young man as he lay almost catatonic between them. "I really don't want to hear about Hogwarts, Steve." Bruce whispered. Steve nodded solemnly. If only he hasn't been trapped in the ice, maybe he could have saved this man while he was still a young boy. Too many regrets and pain. Steve could understand why Harry had wanted to get away from it all.

"Steve, I'm worried about the spy." Bruce whispered, hand coming up to stroke the top of Harry's messy hair.

"I fear that it is SHIELD looking up our new friend. His status as wizard would leave virtually no information for Fury." Steve admitted hesitantly. He understood how Fury's mind worked and to have an enigma such as Harry dangling under his nose, he would have probably sent one of his best spies to gather intelligence on the green eyed man. Steve voiced his thoughts aloud and Bruce agreed with grim acceptance.

"We have to speak with Fury." Bruce decided. It wouldn't be safe for him if he continued to pry into Harry's personal life. Harry had a temper that should not be trifled with, Blaise had warned them a couple of days ago.

* * *

"Hey Bruce, Steve. Can I have a quick word with you guys?" Blaise called over when he saw Harry retreat to the apartment above to retrieve something.

"What's wrong Blaise?" Steve asked, curious. Blaise always talked in an open and joking manner. It was rare to see him so serious unless discussing about the store with Harry.

"I wanted to warn you guys. For your own safety and health, do not ever get Harry angry." Blaise warned in a low whisper that both Avengers had to strain themselves to catch.

"What do you mean by that?" Bruce questioned. He was a scientist, he was naturally curious.

"You may turn into a raging unstoppable green beast, but Harry has the temper of a nesting Hungarian Horntail. If something makes him tick, he explodes soon after. Got it?" Blaise eyed the two men. Wondering if they would be able to handle Harry's destructive temper.

"What are the three of you doing, conspiring in that corner?" Harry asked as he walked into the room.

"Nothing Hare Bear." Blaise threw a charming smile at his green eyed boss.

"Alright then. Come along you two let's get baking!" Harry smiled cheerily at the two agents.

"Harry, you are such a slave driver." Steve complained childishly and Bruce chuckled at their antics.

* * *

"I wonder if a fight ever broke out between Harry and Fury, who would win?" Steve mused.

"Harry. Definitely." Bruce answered with a chuckle. Fury may be intimidating, standing at 6'3" with only one eye and his all black wardrobe, but Harry had a way with people. A little time with Harry and he has you wrapped around his finger. And Fury would be no exception. Everybody falls for Harry's charm. His love that he gives only to those that are worthy.

"Let's sleep, tomorrow is Saturday. There will be many customers." Steve laid himself onto the ridiculously comfortable pillow, it was soft but still firm, just the way he liked it. Bruce's pillow was surprisingly fluffy. Steve guessed that Harry understood that Bruce had had little to no excess to common luxuries and understood that the simplest things in life are the things you would miss most.

* * *

The next day during their off period, where no customers would be coming in, Harry sat down with a comfortable sigh into the arm chair near the fire. It was almost October and in a couple of months Teddy would be back in his arms. Harry dearly missed the young teen. The weather was getting colder and Harry wondered about how the spy was fairing, sitting probably freezing on the roof.

His two friends sat down on either side of him. Something they had adopted ever since Harry told them about the spy. A way to protect him he supposed.

"I learnt that I was a wizard on my 11th birthday. The half-giant Hagrid came to get me. Me and the Dursleys were in this rickety little hut in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by raging ocean and freezing rain. He just burst in and kicked the door open. He fixed it up later of course. And he gave me my first birthday present ever. It was a stone hard birthday cake that was kinda lopsided. He told me everything about being a wizard and the next day he brought me to Diagon Alley to buy my school supplies." Harry smiled fondly at the memory, staring blankly at the cackling fireplace.

"I met Draco then. In a dress robe shop, waiting for my turn. He was so beautiful to me at the time. He has the palest blonde hair, so white like fresh snow. And he had shining grey eyes. But when he opened his mouth, he spoke badly about Hagrid and we became rivals. I guess that day was when my life took a complete 180 degree turn." Harry mused.

Harry began retelling the tales of his school years heavily edited of course. He didn't want a Hulk episode in his precious building. Harry spoke of his adventures, the stone in First Year, the Diary and Basilisk in Second Year, Sirius and Remus in Third Year, The tournament and Voldemort's return in Fourth Year, Umbridge in Fifth year and showed his faded scarred hand as proof, his sixth year suspecting Draco and finally his Seventh year hunting Horcruxes. Harry told them about the death of Ginny and Ron. Explained how he and Draco became casual bed partners. How he became the Master of Death. How he was Teddy's legal guardian. And finally about the remaining Death Eaters eager for revenge.

"So now you understand why I want you safe?" Harry asked seriously, setting his cup with a loud clink on the table. Harry eyed his two friends who looked like they've just been told Fury was dancing around the streets in a tutu and leotard. Just in time the afternoon rush started and Harry hustled his two awe struck friends into helping out again at the store. With the familiar groans of taking advantage of free labor, the three immersed themselves in their work. The two stayed over again, not wanting to leave Harry alone with the spy still hanging around the building.

But both Steve and Bruce felt angry for the trials and hardship that Harry had gone through, all for the greater good. If this Dumbledore fellow had still been alive, Bruce would have killed him himself, then let the Hulk have fun with the remains. Steve would have been invited to join him. But now, the two of them found themselves curious about this Draco. Was he really as sarcastic and stuck up as Harry painted him to be?

* * *

A week later the two found out when a tall blond man walked into the store like he owned it with a young child carried in arms. He walked straight to Harry and brought the shorter man into a breath taking kiss.

"Hello Draco." Harry greeted with a serene smile.

"Hello Harry." The blond purred before bringing the soft lips back to his own.

He had missed Harry really, 6 weeks had been much too long in his opinion. Scorpius giggled as he watched his father kiss Harry. Father had said it was because he loved making Harry go red very much. Harry had said that his father loved to make fun of Harry in public places. And that he would need Scorpius' help later to prank his father.

The trio didn't notice the two blushing men and one smirking Blaise watching them from the other corner of the store.

* * *

Clint blinked in surprise as he watched the target make out with the blond man. Well, that was unexpected. But he took in everything he could about the mysterious Mr. Evans anyway, lest Fury carried out his threat to skin him alive.

The weather was getting chilly, Clint had been spending weeks observing the target carefully, but there was nothing strange about the man except that he loved spending time with the Hulk and the Captain drinking tea and various snacks sitting in front of a warm fire. And Clint was freezing his ass of on a roof directly opposite of the three-storey building.

Fury was getting inpatient. There was nothing to report except the man spends his time with the two Avengers and baking. This blond man was the only new development in the two weeks he's been gathering intel. Clint sighed wearily, there was no way Clint could go in the apartment above because of the tight security system that the target had set up.

Anyway, Bruce and Steve seemed to glance over at Clint's general direction occasionally and Clint wondered how they figured out that someone was spying on their friend. He didn't really want to make enemies out of the two but he had to do his job. He just hoped Fury could protect him from the two's wrath.

What Clint doesn't know is he would have been protected by a force more powerful than Fury could ever be. And that force was Harrison Evans, pastry baker extraordinaire, best friends to both Captain America and the Incredible Hulk.

* * *

End Chapter 2!

Hoped you guys like it and I'm sorry I rushed over the school years, but that was pretty canon. So I assumed that you guys already knew Harry's adventures. Though I have no idea I dragged out the first rise of Voldemort.

Press the button below and let me know what you think! Go to my page and vote on my poll if you haven't already. So many reviews, I love you guys!

My updating schedule is pretty frequent actually. I'll probably have the next chapter up in less than a week. Thanks again you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**Something Riches Can't Buy**

**Chapter 3**

So I don't own anything, warnings were already given in the summary.

Hope you guys enjoy because I myself enjoyed writing this chapter and Thanks lots and lots for all the lovely reviews!

* * *

Anthony 'Tony' Stark was a simple man. He simply like extravagant and expensive things. Simple just wouldn't do. Tony was a genius, but everybody knew that. Heck everybody knew Tony Stark. His name was plastered on a giant building in the center of New York. Except that now there's only the letter A left, and it became the Avenger's base. But still. Everybody knew who was Tony Stark especially after the whole Tesseract and Chitauri accident.

So it was a surprise, more like a slap to the face when he realized that 3 out of 6 avengers were hanging around the same place for the past 2 weeks. And before that it was the Capsicle and Beasty. And before that it was just Brucey boy. So of course it would attract Tony's attention. Imagine his disappointment when they were just hanging around in a dingy little cafe/pub in a quiet suburban town.

Except that Bird brain was making a nest on a roof opposite the building, and Capsicle and Brucey were sleeping over occasionally. So Tony did a little digging on the place, okay he had JARVIS hack into SHIELD security mainframe to find what Fury knew, and found that the owner was a man in his early twenties named Harrison Evans who owned and worked the place and had somebody named Blaise Flambe work the pub every night.

And that was everything he had on the place. That couldn't be! sure there were papers, Evans was born in Scotland and lived in England before moving to the states. He had no immediate family, all dead and there was nothing else. No school records except for something having to do with a very prestigious boarding school in Scotland which had even less information only that it had been around since the 1700's. No wonder Fury had Clint gathering intel. There was practically nothing there.

So Tony, curiosity piqued, disguised himself in a long tan trench coat with a red scarf to hide his face and a floppy hat and sunglasses. He got himself a newspaper and spent an hour observing the cafe from across the street in front of a repairing diner that had a gas explosion two weeks ago when a robber had shot a gas pipe while a chef was cooking. Tony thought he looked a lot like Sherlock.

He noticed Evans glancing his way every once in a while. Evans went up to the Capsicle and gestured towards Tony with a jerk of the head. Before glancing to the roof of the building behind Tony. Tony presumed it was because Evans knew that Clint was there. Steve whispered to Bruce, glancing nervously at Tony.

Not that they knew who it was. Tony was grinning, he hadn't had this much fun in a while. The lab could get kinda boring if you stare at nothing but holographic screens all day.

Tony watched as Evans walked up to a blond man and what looked to be his son, after what looked like a heated argument, kissed the man on the lips with a fond smile. Kissed the kid on the forehead making the kid giggle happily as he ate a cookie. The blond was sipping his drink while reading a book. Tony blinked in surprise. Evans was gay?

Tony saw Evans joining the Avengers before coming to a decision and he disappeared into what Tony guessed was a back room. And he didn't scream like a little girl when 15 minutes later a voice suddenly whispered "Boo!" into his ear from behind him. Tony immediately turned his body a to a complete half turn. What the Hell! How did this guy sneak up on him like that!

"Can I help you?" Evans asked him. Tony was still stunned, but this time because he was amazed by those green eyes boring up into him. Tony was glad to see that he was an inch taller than Evans. "You can come in if you want. The store's open." Tony heard the man say, but his mind was still in a daze from having those green eyes on him.

"Come along." Harry firmly pulled the strange man with him into the store. Harry had been worried when the guy had been staring at his store for more than an hour, but his magic told him it was somebody new. But he didn't seem to be from the same place as the spy on the roof.

"You can take your scarf and coat off. The store's pretty warm. Evans told him with a kind smile. Tony, in a fog from the sight of the smile automatically did as he was told. Only cursing under his breath when surprised and/or confused gasps of "Tony!" was heard. Damn he blew his cover.

"You know him?" Evans questioned the Capsicle and Brucey.

"He's a part of our team." Capsicle answered evenly. Like he was trying to keep calm.

"Is he a danger?" The blond man came up and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, bringing his little raven closer to his body. When Draco heard there had been a spy gathering intel on Harry, he had been worried for his sometimes lover. He didn't love Harry like he was in love with the man. But he loved Harry like a life long friend. Which he was, only that Harry was a lifelong friend that he shared a bed with. So naturally he was worried and it wouldn't do to lose Harry when Scorpius was already so attached to the green eyed man.

"No. He isn't. Just annoying." Bruce turned an angry stare towards Tony. What did this man think he was doing, spying on Harry like that. Poor Harry had thought that somebody knew had been after them. Bruce pointed out that he could have been after Harry but Harry had just waved an arm, dismissing the thought. Certainly Harry wasn't concerned of his own safety compared to that of his friends.

"What are you doing here, Tony." It wasn't a question. It was a demand and Tony knew it.

"You guys and Clint were hanging around this place so much that I got bored and decided to find out what's so interesting about this place." Tony explained haughtily crossing his arms defensively across his chest.

"Clint?" Steve asked confused.

"The guy on the roof opposite this place. You do remember Clint right, brown hair blue eyes. Shoots arrows from a bow, can't miss his target. Maybe being frozen in ice froze a bit of your brains too huh. Can't believe you forgot Birdbrain." Tony rambled, catching sight of Evans' amused chuckle.

"I know who Clint is!" Steve snapped. Harry stepped away from Draco and brought Steve his almond cookie. Watching with a soft smile as the tall blond munched on it angrily. His own eye twitching in anger at the blatant insult to Steve.

"So Fury's the one watching us." Bruce said thoughtfully. Sitting down and drinking his bitter tea that Harry had set down for him. Sending a grateful smile at the green eyed man.

"Who's Fury?" Harry asked as he went back to stand by Draco's side.

"Our Boss." Bruce and Steve answered together.

"Okay. So who's this? I know you said your on the same team and all but I don't really know him. You, sorry." Noticing the exasperated look on Tony's face. Harry mistakenly thought that it was because Harry was talking as if Tony wasn't in the room. When in reality it was because Tony found somebody who had never heard of him before.

"Don't you watch TV?" Tony asked.

"Occasionally but I'm always busy with baking after the cafe closes." Harry confessed. Why the odd questions?

"What about the Alien Invasion earlier this year?"

"I only arrived in New York in July. The invasion was in March right?" Harry turned, looking questioningly at Steve and Bruce.

"April actually." Bruce answered.

"So you have no idea about the Avengers?" Tony continued.

"Well I know Bruce and Steve."

"What about Iron Man?" Tony demanded.

"He's part of your team right, Steve?" He asked the blond.

"Yes." Trying to hold back the chuckle threatening to break out. Finally somebody who doesn't know Tony.

"What's all this got to do with Tony?" Harry asked, leaning onto Draco's chest. This man who was spying on him was odd, to say the least. And infuriating. How dare he insult Steve? It wasn't his fault he had sunk his craft to save the world.

"Of course it's got something to do with me!" Tony exclaimed. Harry frowned, was the man losing his temper over something as trivial as this? "It's cause I'm Iron Man!" Tony continued with a rant about how he helped save New York by sacrificing himself to push a nuke through a portal and nearly killing himself at the same time. Not noticing how Harry's eyes darkened, or how his expression shifted from confused to angry.

"I mean my heart literally stopped and the indestructible beast had to restart my heart by giving me-"

"Excuse me." Harry cut in sharply. Draco kept a firm grasp on the raven. To remind him not to use his magic. Not only had this stranger insult Steve, but to insult Bruce? The gentlest man he had ever met, probably on par with Remus? That was too much.

"Wha-"

"I think that you should leave." Harry interrupted again.

"Why? I-"

"I don't appreciate people yelling and complaining in my store. **You** were the one spying on **me** for no other reason than **your** apparent boredom. **You're** the one being rude to **me** **and** **my friend** here for not introducing yourself first. **You** are the one causing a scene. **You're** the one insulting **your own teammates**. I think I've heard enough. And **you** are the one testing my patience with** your** big headed bigotry! **Get out!**" With every word Harry approached Tony with a determined expression, when he was standing face to face, he started poking Tony harshly on the chest, forcing him to back up to emphasize his point. Finally was outside the door standing stupidly with mouth opened and eyes bulging before the door slammed into his face. "**And stay out**!"

To say that Tony was stunned was an understatement. Nobody had ever treated him like that before, except Pepper but she was his CEO so she was an exception. Everybody was always kissing up to him. Everybody knew him. Everybody treated him with respect even if they hated his guts, except for that time he was kidnapped in Afghanistan. Nobody ever treated him with that level of ferocity before. Nobody had ever told him off. And it... it... it was invigorating.

His parents had never taught him, or spent time with him in general. Howard was always on about finding the Capsicle. And his mum was always about the society functions. All his time when he was a kid was spent with some sort of nanny or teacher. Even then they didn't scold him or even care. They were being paid to take care of him And even when Tony was being extra bratty to test them, they only demanded a higher salary which Howard gave without complaint or they resigned. But his parents didn't care, they just got him a new nanny. His parents never seemed to care about him. Not even when he go the highest grade in the school's history did he get anything more than a 'good job son' or when he graduated from MIT at 15, he only got 'you're a true Stark, Anthony.' Tony hated his full name.

And finally, there was somebody who actually stood up to him. Who actually took the time to care about him to scold him. To tell him that the way he was acting was wrong and would not be tolerated. Tony didn't know who Harrison Evans was but he was the first person who actually cared about Tony. And not just because of his last name. It was proof enough when Evans didn't know anything about Iron Man. Whatever he knew had been what the Capsicle and Brucey had told him.

Tony needed to know more about this man. This strange Mr. Evans who was the first person to stand up to him. Even Pepper had stood down from her bossing him around when he played the, 'Its my company and I've got the final say' card. But Tony had a feeling that Evans wouldn't care and still boss Tony around.

* * *

Clint was laughing at Tony's totally stoned face. The guy had just been thrown out of the store by Evans and the man was now staring stupidly at the door. He hadn't moved an inch. Oh my god! This was hilarious! Clint wagered with himself that even Fury would crack a smile when he reported this.

He then stopped when a sudden gust of cold winter wind blew across the sparse rooftop. It provided no cover for the marksman. And he bundled up tighter into his thick woolen jumper and even thicker jacket. This was bad. It would be winter soon. He stared in surprise when he realized that in the middle of his laughing fit and later his shivering, Tony had already left.

What surprised him even more was when Steve walked out of the store with a white cardboard sign in his hands. And on it was **CLINT, COME IN. ITS GETTING COLD. **And Steve was looking directly at him.

Clint didn't know what to do. The surprise wearing off, he weighed his options. Go in to the warm cafe and probably get to taste whatever it is that Evans feeds the Captain and Hulk. Or sit up here on the freezing roof watching them eat and drink whatever it is that Evans fed them in front of a warm firm. His instincts on self-preservation told him that he would probably get more information when he was nearby the target.

It would make interesting conversation, so Clint got up from the roof and gathered his equipment into his bag, before climbing down the stairs at a sedate pace. How did the captain know it was him? Maybe Tony told them. Probably. The little nerd would do that, regardless if it was ordered to keep distance. At least now he could have some tea and maybe a slice of that double chocolate fudge cake. And hot chocolate. Clint was a chocoholic, and only Natasha and Coulson had been privy to that information. Coulson quite by accident when he was rummaging through Clint's room back in the Helicarrier and found the stash of various chocolate hidden in one of the air vents.

* * *

Shorter than the other chapters, I know but I think it was pretty cool.

Next is Clint's turn!

Press the pretty button below and leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Something Riches Can't Buy**

**Chapter 4**

I don't own anything, I will never own them unless for some insane reason whoever does own them just magically gave me the rights to both the Avengers and Harry Potter.

Warnings: OOC, AU, Slash, Het, Master of Death!Harry

I've had a couple of complaints about my story, so first things first, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

I DON'T CARE that you think Harry is a little too feminine, I know that Bruce is more powerful than the captain and that Fury is supposed to be some bad ass manipulator or whatever else it is you aren't happy about. Its fanfiction, anything can happen. If you are so unsatisfied with my story, write your own.

On with chapter 4!

* * *

"JARVIS, look up everything about Harrison Evans, everything, from his place of his birth to the person he knows to the person they know. Check that blond guy and his son. The Blaise Flambe person to. I want to know everything. About that building, when it was built why it was built. Everything tha Evans does, check it out and then find everything about that as well." Tony ordered the moment he reached the lobby of Avengers Tower. Feet stomping as he made his way to his lab. The image of angry green eyes burned into his memory.

Harrison Evans .The first person to care. And Tony just had to have him. What was so good about Capsicle and Brucey anyways. Wouldn't he, Tony Stark, be a better choice to be around than a out of time war hero or the guy who turns into a 8 foot tall rage monster? It was so frustrating! But the fact that Fury was interested in this Evans fellow was nagging at the back of his mind.

Oh well. He'll figure it all out eventually.

* * *

"Have a seat." Was the barely there order, that came out from Steve's mouth.

Clint looked nervously around him. His eyes rested momentarily on that slice on chocolate heaven sitting in the display stand before he locked his eyes with the green gaze of his target. He watched as the man looked at him with cold eyes. Clint was led to the fire, the usual three chairs made way for a fourth on. An elegantly designed metal chair not nearly as comfortable as the three velvet upholstered armchairs that usually surrounded the fire.

Clint found himself sitting between Bruce and Steve with Evans on the other end. A tray laden with a pot of tea and four mugs. A small plate of to die for double chocolate chunk cookies that were still warm that they give the melt in your mouth experience once you bit into one was pushed in front of him. "Help yourself." Evans said with a tense smile. "These were specially made today." Evans added holding out a cookie that was slightly bigger than the others for Clint.

Clint took it, sniffing it and watched when Steve and Bruce took one as well. If they ate it, there shouldn't be any problem. Clint took a cautious bite and almost moaned at the taste of warm chocolate melting on his tongue. After the cookie was gone, Harry passed him a freshly poured mug of hot tea. Clint never noticed Harry add three drops of clear liquid in his drink.

Clint gulped his drink, after sniffing it and assuring himself by watching Bruce drink his tea bitter while Steve added an unhealthy amount of sugar and milk. He felt his tongue feel a little numb but he chalked it up to gulping at hot tea without blowing it first. Harry just observed, hands in his lap. Draco and Scorpius had gone up to the apartment. During the Tony debacle, Scorpius had fallen asleep for his afternoon nap at the table. Besides, Draco had to strengthen the wards. Wouldn't want any more spies now would we?

"So, pray tell. What's your name?" Harry questioned innocently. Cup of warm tea in hand as he observed Clint with bright green eyes.

"Clinton Francis Barton." That was strange. Clint never meant to say his full name. He hated his full name. He tensed when he felt his limbs feeling sluggish. He'd been poisoned? When? Bruce and Steve had eaten and drank the same things. Why was only Clint affected? He watched as Steve nodded at Evans, as if in confirmation.

"Why were you spying on me?"

"I was ordered to." He shouldn't be saying these things. They were classified orders that Fury had given.

"By who?"

"My boss, Director Fury." A deep inhale of breath from Bruce. Hope he doesn't go Hulk on me. Clint's eyes darted between the three of them. He was being forced to tell the truth. How?

"What have you found out then?" Steve asked.

"The target spends his days in his building, rarely going out. Target is friends with Captain America and the Hulk. Target spends after hours baking and resting." Clint said obediently. What's making him spill all this information? His limbs were no longer moving, his arms refusing to move, as if they had been laden with lead. They just felt so heavy. Why wasn't he panicking as he should be? Why was he still so calm?

"What was the nature of your mission." Bruce asked.

"To observe and gather Intel on the target." Clint admitted.

"Do you have anything recorded or any hidden existing recording device on your person." Harry questioned. Face still blank but eyes still bright. Rage? Curiosity? Clint didn't know.

"No, they are all in my bag." Clint said. He had no control on his tongue! It was giving information so freely, like it had a mind on its own. Fury was gonna kill him!

"I'm just letting you know that most technology doesn't work in here." Harry informed with a rather proud smirk. Clint paled. No wonder whatever recording device he had secretly planted had came back in a fritz. "Nobody's going to help you." Harry added.

"You see agent Barton. I am something you would call, a telekinetic. I move things with my mind. But I'm special. I also have the means to make you tell me your deepest darkest secrets should I wish it." Evans got up from his seat and faced the fire.

Steve and Bruce had stayed quietly in their seats. They could feel Harry's rage. Could feel it like they could the wind. It was invisible, but you just know its there. You could sense it boiling underneath Harry's skin. This Harry was the Harry that had survived a war. This was the Harry that had led the forces against a genius megalomaniac with far more magical experience and knowledge and still win. This was the powerful Harry, the Master of Death. This was something they could not hide from Clint.

"I dislike any forms of invasions to my privacy. Agent Barton." Harry spoke out coldly.

His rage a practically tangible form, searching. Crawling on Clint's skin, he could feel something creeping up his body, going around his neck. The green eyes weren't just bright, they were glowing. The fire began to burn dangerously, as if it were reacting to the rage you could feel coming from Evans. A cold breeze swept around him, cocooning him, making it hard for Clint to breathe. But that was impossible. The door was shut firmly and the windows were never left open.

He was trapped. He couldn't move. Only his head was free. His arms refused to cooperate and his legs were like cement. He was sweating and his eyes were dilated with fear. The fear heightening his senses. He could hear the loud smashing of glass from somewhere. And more followed soon could hear the cracks coming from the window glass, he could see the shadows as they seem to be making their way towards him, to engulf him. The cracks forming on the wall as everything in the store rattled dangerously.

He smelt the fear, his own fear but also the fear of the other two Avengers. Smelt the burning fire threatening to engulf the entire building in righteous anger, ablaze. His arms still wouldn't move. He was trapped. The overhead lights began flickering dangerously, threatening to go out and engulf them all in darkness, only with the dreary cloudy sky providing light seeping through the windows. He could taste the fear in the air, the tense atmosphere, the overwhelming anger.

"I think Fury has forgotten, that he isn't at the top of the food chain." Harry commented lightly as if he were merely speaking about the weather. He was sitting calmly in his seat, while everything else was rattling and shaking dangerously. Where was the Captain? Hulk? They must have made an escape. Lucky bastards.

The spy was terrified, Harry knew this. Draco had told him many times that his magic reacted accordingly to his emotions. And rage was on of his barely controlled emotions. The sun was setting, but you couldn't tell. It was late afternoon judging from the darkening of the sky. He let his magic reach out more to the agent. He allowed the agent to feel his power. The power he had used to conquer the Dark Lord. When all the odds were against him and sheer dumb luck was his ally, he let this man know that Harrison James Potter was not someone you mess with.

Clint was going to die. He felt in his bones. The gut feeling he had never doubted. This man, the target, was dangerous, could kill with his mind. He could snap Clint in half right now, as if he were nothing but a twig. Forget Fury and his intimidating presence and his threats to skin him alive if he failed this mission. Evans was going to kill him for being on the mission in the first place. Clint was feeling cold, even with all the sweat, he was so cold the chilling air despite the roaring fire in front of his face. All he could see was flashes of green eyes and his body snapped in half.

He could feel the pressure on his neck, squeezing, clenching, exercising control. He could feel it, it wanted to snap his neck. It was getting harder to breathe. It was wrapping itself around his neck tighter and tighter. His mouth was open, trying to force in as much as possible into his starving lungs. He was going to die. Clint squeezed his eyes tight. Awaiting the inevitable snap of his neck. He could feel it.

And suddenly, everything stopped. The air wasn't unnaturally cold, the fire was threatening to escape from the fireplace. The lights were shining brightly overhead, Steve and Bruce in their respective seats, sipping at their tea with curious expressions on their faces. And Evans, he was, he was staring at Clint over the edge of his mug with intense green eyes. What the hell just happened? Did he just imagine everything? There were no cracks on the wall, no smashed glass on the floor. Everything was clean, nothing was out of place.

"Is something wrong?" Steve asked, concern. Clint and Harry had been staring in each others eyes for awhile now. Not blinking, not moving, well Harry had been sipping his tea calmly, and now Clint looked like he was having a heart attack.

"Yes, is there something wrong, Agent Barton?" Harry asked sweetly.

Bruce frowned, what had Harry done? He had felt something strange in the air, like when Harry had entered his mind. Was that what his friend was doing right now? Was he in Clint's mind?

"W-what did you do?" Clint cursed himself silently for stammering. His knees were shaking dangerously and he was still sweating profusely.

"I gave you a warning." Was all he got. "For your boss." Was added as an afterthought. "I trust what happened will stay between the four of us. Clinton?" Another terrifyingly polite smile. How could this kind and gentle looking man be so utterly terrifying not 5 minutes ago. Clint, who had been observing the target for two weeks had never seen anything that indicated such a terrifying enemy.

"I'd rather be left alone. I am not an enemy. Yet I refuse to be involved in whatever it is he has up in his sleeve." Harry got up. Walking quickly to his display case and cut a rather large slice of his prized chocolate cake and placed it on his plate. He took a fork with him and sat down on his arm chair, placing the cake of the still shaking agent.

"Here, have some." Harry offered politely. "It's safe to eat. Promise." Another disarming smile.

The agent silently took the plate from Evans and hesitantly had a bite. The heavenly taste of chocolate flooded his taste buds. "Can you tell me what just happened?" Polite, be polite to the man who had just spared your life.

"I just gave you a message to Fury." Harry answered offhandedly, taking a bite of a cookie. Clint was freaked out. What the hell just happened? He needed to get out of here. He needed fresh air. He need the feel of cool wind in his face. Needed to clear his mind. There was a splitting headache there now. Throbbing painfully against his temples. Clint got up from his chair, making his way over to the door when he was stopped by an unexpected offer.

"You are welcome here anytime, Agent Barton. If you ever wish for an escape. You are welcome here."

And Clint left. His bag was clenched tightly in his hand. When had he grabbed it? He headed for Avengers Tower. He needed his room. He needed the clean air, unaffected by city smog. And maybe Natasha could help him calm his frayed nerves. Help him figure out Evans and what he should report to Fury. Right now, Fury wasn't the top of his priority list.

* * *

"What did you do Harry?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I gave him a message for Fury."

"How did you do that? One minute he was telling us the mission details and the next the two of you were having the most intense staring contest to exist. Then he looked like he was going to die. And then he leaves after devouring the chocolate cake like a starving Thor." Bruce pushed.

Steve sat silently, observing his two friends. What Harry did with Clint had been similar to what he had done with Bruce not too long ago. So it would be safe to assume that Harry had entered Clint's mind. But instead of the calm feeling that Bruce had woken up with, Clint had been full of panic and fear. So maybe Harry threatened Clint when he had entered the marksman's head?

"You entered his mind and threatened him, didn't you?" Steve accused. Harry nodded, calmly sipping his tea.

"Like when you entered mine?" Bruce questioned.

"Exactly."

"And you threatened him?" Bruce was confused, when Harry had entered his mind, he had calmed the other guy down. But Clint looked like Harry had been about to kill him.

"You were about to kill him. Weren't you?" Bruce accused.

"No. I only threatened him and gave him a message for his boss." Harry shrugged.

"Will he be okay?" Steve asked, concerned for his team mate.

"Of course. I'd never cause permanent damage."

"Alright then. Come on Bruce, I think its time we talked to Tony." Steve suggested. Another one to handle. Clint looked like he had just been in a plane crash. Who knows what Tony would be like if he got Harry angry enough with his callous attitude and harsh words.

"Leaving so soon?" Harry pouted.

"We'll be back tomorrow, Harry." Bruce soothed

"Oh, alright. I'll see the two of you tomorrow. Meanwhile, I have a sexy blond waiting in my bed." Harry winked.

"Harry! We sleep on that bed!" Steve admonished.

"Can't blame me. Draco's like a dog. If it isn't the bed its the kitchen or the bathroom or-"

"Alright we get it, Go get laid, you lucky bastard." Bruce punched Harry lightly on the arm."

"Thanks, see you guys." Harry called out as his friends made their way out of the store. Harry started to clean up, the vial of veritaserum still hidden in his pocket.

* * *

End Chapter 4!

I find the chapter a little short but I think its okay. What do you guys think? Was I a little to harsh on Clint? Press the button below and drop a review to let me know~

I've got a Drarry oneshot up so be a doll and check it out would you?


	5. Chapter 5

**Something Riches Can't Buy**

**Chapter 5**

Umm, so I'm sorry I hadn't updated last week but I was kinda busy with life's adventures and shit like that.

Don't own anything, will never own anything, do I still have to do this?

Master of Death!Harry, Slightly Traumatized!Clint, A little Drarry goodness, Tony gets to talk to Harry

* * *

"JARVIS! What have you found out about Harrison, report. Immediately" Tony demanded as soon as he stepped through the threshold to his room.

He made his way to his desk and sat on his very nice and comfortable leather high backed office chair. He pulled open a drawer and took a gulp from a large canister only to spit it out all over his nice expensive desk, eyes bulging.

"JARVIS! What the fuck happened to my booze?"

"Miss Potts took it away, sir."

"Damn it Pepper. You can't just mess with a guy's booze." Tony mumbled to himself, trying desperately to get the taste of whatever fruit juice that Pepper had used to replace his alcohol. "JARVIS, get me some iced water."

"Right away, sir."

Tony sighed, the green eyes weren't dislodging themselves out from his mind. Tony kept picturing the messy black hair and the cute little pout on those pale lips. The lithe body and the powerful aura, made shivers run down his spine the way the arc reactor never did.

He pulled up a holographic screen and searched for Evans photo, finding one with a bright smile with eyes shining and cute almost dimples on his cheeks.

What the fuck was wrong with him? He was mooning about a guy he had just met.

Because that guy was the first one ever to raise his voice against you. Sure Pepper did it lots of times, but she always backed off when Tony pulled his 'I'm boss I can do whatever I want' card because ultimately, she was still receiving a paycheck from him at the end of every month. She was paid to handle him and his horrible tantrums, but what about Harrison?

Maybe that's what he needed to do? To show Harrison that there were benefits to being friends with a multi-billionaire. Why was he friends with the Capsicle and Brucey boy anyway? What was so good about them? Sure Capsicle was handsome in the classic blond and blue eyed kinda way, but he was like 70 years from the past! He was so old fashioned and just plain... old. And Bruce's nice personality would make anybody want to be friends with him. That is if you didn't make him mad. Then he'd go all hulk on you and pretty much smash your face into a pancake.

And Tony was better than them anyway right? He had a million dollar smile, quite literally. His smile was insured alright! And he had a wining personality, more like his 'had to win or you would see the green eyed monster' and we aren't talking about the Hulk. He was charismatic right? The ladies couldn't keep their hands off him! But that could be cause they were searching his pockets for any cash that he left lying around his pockets. Anyway who wouldn't want to be friends with him? He was Ironman!

Who didn't know about Ironman anyway. What had he been doing? Living under a rock? How could he not know about the Avengers and more importantly, him? What made Harrison become so close to Captain Krunch and Bruce-meister.

He gulped down the iced drink that JARVIS had put in front of him. His eyes scanned all the information that JARVIS had pulled from SHIELD's files. The ones that go to Fury. For his eyes, well eye, only. Let the invasion of personal space begin!

* * *

Clint was sitting on the bar stool in the kitchen, hot chocolate in hand and a contemplative look on his face. Evans had said his was a telekinetic. But a telekinetic wouldn't be able to put those images in his mind like that. Maybe he was an advanced form of telepathic as well? But he could feel everything that had happened as if it really did. He felt the creeping and the crawling of the shadows, the heat from the ever growing flames. He could feel the little splinters of broken plates on his back. And he definitely felt the shadows threatening to snap his spine in half. The entire room shaking. And that green gaze locked onto his own blue ones.

Like he was being consumed by the very soul of the man before him.

Fury had better hope he didn't get onto the wrong side of that guy. Who knew what Evans would do to that nigga if he was pissed off. Clint had only been a warning, what would a threat be like?

Whatever it was, it wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

**SMUT BELOW... **

**my first attempt so don't hate me if it sucks...**

* * *

Harry rested his head on Draco's chest. His bottom was deliciously sore and judging from the satisfied smirk on his blond's face, Draco was pretty much spent.

Harry let his fingers trace invisible patterns on the blond's smooth chest. Harry loved to run his fingers down Draco's skin. The alabaster skin and broad shoulders and equally broad chest. Draco was beautiful with shining grey eyes, that if Narcissa told him that Draco had been born blind and she had taken two stars to replace them, Harry would have had no problems believing her.

In the moonlight, Draco's white blond hair glowed an unearthly silver and it made Harry want to run his fingers through those silver shoulder length tresses. A kiss and a touch and Harry was on top of the blond, straddling his waist.

"Mm, frisky aren't we?" Draco murmured into Harry's ear as he licked and sucked on an earlobe. Making the raven on top of him who was doing wonderful things with those tantalizing hips of his, shiver and moan deliciously into Draco's neck where he was sucking at one of Draco's sensitive spots.

"Not my fault you're so damn beautiful." Harry replied with a particularly hard suck that made Draco moan appreciatively.

Grinding his arse on Draco's awakening erection. The blankets a crumpled heap at the end of the bed with more than half pooling on the floor. Harry sat up to look at Draco and couldn't help but appreciate the light blush that contrasted paleness of his skin being made more obvious by the contrast of Harry's black sheets. Blond hair spread like a halo around a handsome refined face.

Draco looked up to see Harry's figured illuminated by the moonlight. Tan skin glowing and raven hair tumbling down in messy waves to his shoulders. The green eyes no longer hindered by ugly round framed spectacles. They shone brilliantly with lust and passion in the moonlight. A loving smile and Draco gasped as he was engulfed by the heat that was Harry. Harry's own face reflecting on the pleasure he felt as Draco's impressive member seated in his arse in one thrust.

"Oh, Draco... So... damn big!" Harry made a grinding motion with his hips that made Draco hiss in pleasure.

Draco had enough with Harry's teasing and grabbed those damnable hips in a bruising grip and thrust harshly into Harry's tight cavern. Harry screamed and planted his hands on Draco's shoulders, nails digging into the skin leaving crescent moon marks for the morning.

"More... So good... Oh Draco!" Harry moaned while bouncing energetically on the blond's lap.

Draco sat up, no longer satisfied with letting Harry have his fun and pushed Harry onto the bed. He hooked both tanned and toned legs over his shoulders and plowed into Harry's abused hole with renewed enthusiasm. Harry clung desperately onto the bed sheets , head thrown back, exposing his neck which Draco attacked with sharp nips and soothing lapping.

So close, he was so close, Harry's tight heat that suffocated him and made him breathless. He knocked away Harry's searching fingers for his painfully hard member. "No.. You're gonna cum...just from feeling...my cock...fucking your hole!" Harry screamed as Draco accompanied his words with harsh thrusts, feeling his body being forced to the brink of ecstacy.

So close, a little more, their bodies were slick with sweat, skin glistening in the moonlight. Harry reached up to wrap his arms around Draco's shoulders and buried his face into the pale neck. The feeling of having his postrate being harshly scraped by the wonderfully thick and oh Merlin long member was making it hard for Harry to breathe.

"Draco! So close! Please!" Harry didn't know what he was begging for but he knew that Draco had better do **something **because he was so damn close! Draco, realizing exactly what Harry wanted bit firmly at the junction where neck meets shoulder and Harry screamed as he came. Harry's chasm tightening almost painfully triggered Draco's own orgasm, the tight confines of Harry's convulsing arse milking him of every drop of his seed.

Draco made sure not to land on his lover and pulled his softened prick from the glistening red hole. Lying on his back, Draco stretched spread eagle while Harry crawled over to his side and rested his head on a broad shoulder. "Satisfied, my little Minx?" Draco asked into soft black hair, inhaling the scent that was purely Harry. Said raven nuzzled against Draco's neck with an affirmative hum.

"Sleep, angel. You have work tomorrow."

"Oh alright." Harry huffed, abandoning the patch of skin he was working on, admiring the red mark that stood out like a beacon against Draco's pale skin. One of many marks that Harry had made tonight.

* * *

Morning came with the cooing of pigeons and the loud blasting of a car horn that jarred Harry awake. Casting a wandless _tempus_ he startled in an upright position when the numbers showed that it was almost 7 in the morning. His cafe would be opening in 30 minutes! Harry scrambled out of the covers that had somehow managed to tangle itself around his legs and lightly smack the pale arm that was wrapped around his waist.

Draco watched behind half closed lids as his lover almost comically stumbled and fussed around the room in a mad attempt to get the cafe open in time.

"Harry, did you forget that we are wizards? As in we have magic?" Draco drawled, still not making a move to remove himself from the comfort that Harry's bed provided. You couldn't blame him. The morning air was cold to the touch and Draco was hesitant to part with the warmth of Harry's blankets.

"You will help me get the cafe ready for business Malfoy or so help me I will show Scorpius the photos of you during your stag party!" Harry threatened. Green eyes glinting with a promise. Draco groaned. He knew he shouldn't have had that Vodka and Firewhiskey mix. Now it was biting him back in the arse with a vengeance.

"Alright! I'm up. Damn." Draco whined as he left the warm cocoon of the covers and made his way to the bathroom. Harry smirked triumphantly and made his way to the kitchens to bring down the pastries with the help from the house elves.

* * *

Tony stood opposite of the cafe, it was 7.25 am and he was watching as Harrison bustled around the cafe, preparing it for business. The blond man was helping (albeit reluctantly) while the kid was just dragging his way out to the store front, still in his sleep clothes. The blond was chiding the kid who smiled sheepishly before turning puppy eyes at Harrison who scolded the blond in return.

Tony felt that the atmosphere was almost like a happy family. where the kid shows up half awake for breakfast and the dad nags him for still being in his bedclothes before the mom nags the dad for nagging at the kid in the first place. It had been one of Tony's secret dreams when he was a kid, to act like a real family.

But no matter how late he brought himself down for the appointed breakfast time, his dad didn't spare him a glance. Eyes firmly locked on the days' newspaper. His mother would just sigh disapprovingly at him but made no further move to scold him. They loved him, he knew that. Deep down inside he knew that they loved him. But Tony wished that sometimes they had showed it in other ways instead of giving him everything that money could buy.

A hug would have been priceless.

It was a 7.30 am and the kid was sitting near the fireplace with a plate of pancakes and a mug of cocoa? in front of him. Customers were already making their way in for their daily dose of coffee. Tony joined them as well. Wanting to get a closer look at the green eyed man. The blond was giving a charismatic smile from behind the register while Harrison made to serve the coffee orders and whatever breakfast treat the customers ordered.

The bell jingled as Tony pushed the door open and heard the friendly "Good Morning and Welcome!" that Harrison greeted to everyone that came into the cafe. Tony took his place at the back of the line, meanwhile looking over the menu. Maybe a hot chocolate supreme would be good. He could recommend it to Clint later. God knows the man consumed more chocolate than anybody else in the tower.

"Hi, welcome. Can I get your order?" The blond asked with a strained smile when he noticed who it was exactly was next in line.

"Hey, I'd like the Hot chocolate Supreme. And make it the biggest size you have. Oh and get me one of those blueberry muffins warmed up will ya." Tony smirked. The blond just smiled and generally ignored his rudeness, Tony paying his bill with a hundred dollar note, the blond not even batting an eye and gave Tony the exact change. Mostly in coins. Tony would wipe that smug smirk of his face one day, he swore it. But Harrison might not approve. The two seemed close.

A little too close.

"Will that be all, sir?" The same forced smile but Tony shook his head eager to chat with Harrison. The blond nodded and called "Next please." then "Hi, welcome. Can I get your order?"

Harrison was humming a weird little tune while he made the hot chocolate, steaming the milk and adding whip cream and chocolate shavings and cinnamon powder and cute little baby marshmallows and chocolate wafer sticks. Damn Clint was going to have an orgasm when he sees that.

"Hey there Evans." Tony greeted with a wide smile. As Harrison put down the mug in front of the nervous billionaire.

To his credit, Tony didn't break out into a nervous sweat and managed to hold the smile steady as Harrison scrutinized him with narrowed eyes.

"Spark right? I'm a little busy here. What with my job and all. Could you move aside?" He asked with a polite smile. Tony's own smile dropped and he took his drink with a slightly sweaty palm.

"Stark, actually." Tony grimaced, Spark? What was he a light bulb? But Evans just ignored it, like it didn't matter what his last name was. And that scored some points in Tony's book.

Then he remembered the glowing arc reactor in his chest, okay he gave Evans that round.

" Look, I just wanted to talk and, um, _apologize_, for yesterday." Tony choked out. Damn that was a hard word to force out. Harrison raised a skeptical eyebrow but nodded before gesturing with his head to an empty table near the windows. Tony smiled brilliantly and made his way with mug of hot cocoa in one hand and his muffin in the other on a cutesy plate. Harrison was going to talk to him!

* * *

Nick Fury growled in frustration as he read the report that Agent Barton had just submitted. It was only past dawn and already he was irritated.

The only new information he had on Evans was that he was a telepath and at the very least bisexual. As well as a warning on a footnote that told him to drop any further attempts on gathering information on the mysterious guy.

Obviously Evans could intimidate Agent Barton when he had been trained against it.

Maybe he should pass this mission to Agent Romanoff instead.

But maybe a personal meeting with the enigma in question would be more suitable. Deciding that that was an excellent idea, Fury cleared an hour of his schedule in the late afternoon. Agent Hill can handle the ship in that time. Besides he had always wanted to meet another telepath. Xavier and Jean Grey were unique in their own rights. And with the existence of the footnote, Nick knew that Evans was not a regular human with supernatural mental capabilities.

After all, it was only an hour. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Tony was inwardly moaning at the taste of the freshly baked muffin in his mouth. What the hell did Evans do to these pastries? Stole some ambrosia from the gods and added its essence into the batter?

And the hot chocolate, oh dear god. He had never been religious but he would swear his faith to the man if it meant more of the velvety heaven going down his throat.

"You wanted to talk?" A soft voice shocked him out of his food induced stupor. When the hell did he sneak up? And where were all the other customers?

"Spark?" Evans questioned, was that concern in his voice? Whoa this guy was perfect, even if he wasn't he was damn close to it in Tony's opinion.

"Stark. But call me Tony. Everyone does." Tony gave a supposedly charismatic smile, but it just made him look more like a nervous wreck than anything. This was getting ridiculous! It was only a pastry chef with his own cafe! What the hell was wrong with him?

"Um, all right. I guess you can call me Harry then." Evans- no, Harry replied with an amused smile.

"Harry. Yeah, Harry. Sounds good." Testing the name, feeling it roll of his tongue as if it were meant to be spoken by him only.

Harry gave a genuine smile as he observed Tony testing out his name. What a weird guy. But maybe it was just his thing. Just like blowing up over little things and disrespecting his supposed to be teammates. The smile on his face dropped.

"You said you wanted to apologize?" Harry prodded. Scorpius was back up in the apartment and Draco was serving the remainder of customers. The blond would give worried glances as he made the coffee orders or warmed a pastry. Draco really was a sweetheart. He just didn't show it in an obvious manner. It was the subtle hints and gentle body motions that you had to look out for that shows that he cares.

"Um, yeah. I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to cause a scene at the store yesterday." Tony bit out. Damn, this apologizing business is hard. No wonder people always had a sour face when they apologized to him.

"I don't mean to be rude. But you really shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should be apologizing to Bruce and Steve. Because your words were really mean. And they hurt your teammates' feelings." Harry deadpanned. Wow, was this guy really that unaware? Bruce had told him that Tony had a rather different childhood compared to others and wasn't as emotionally developed as most people were supposed to be. It was like he was mentally and physically an adult but had the emotional capacity of a young child, or preteen.

"I, I don't understand. Aren't you mad that I caused a scene because I was shouting at Capsicle and Brucey?" Tony forced out.

Why wasn't he doing anything right? He wasn't even apologizing the right way. And now he had to apologize to more people? This apologizing business is horrible. No wonder everybody makes a sour face whenever Tony forces one out from them...

"You see! That's what I'm upset about! Steve and Bruce are supposed to be your friends but you are always undermining them or insulting them in some way. And I don't like that." Harry pointed out.

"You don't like it when I insult Caps- I mean Captain and Bruce?" Tony asked.

"yes. Because they're my friends too. And I don't like anyone who insults my friends." Harry added.

"I see." Tony murmured. He needed to some time to sort through his thoughts. This Harry fellow has a weird way of thinking. Imagine being insulted on somebody else's behalf.

"There's customers so I've got to go. You are welcome to stay." Harry gave a small smile before excusing himself.

Tony only nodded. "Um, could you bring me another one of those hot chocolates? Put it on my tab." he added as an afterthought. No use thinking without food for the brain, right?

* * *

Steve made his way to Harry's Cafe, for his daily afternoon tea and was surprised to see Tony sitting at the window seat, it looked like he was deep in thought.

He pushed the door open and was greeted with an overly cheerful Harry.

"Steve! How are you today?" With a bright smile the raven was wiping the counter with Draco who was sorting through the tea boxes with a bored expression. Scorpius was nowhere to be seen so Steve figured the boy was upstairs.

"Work was fine. Bruce should be here soon though." Steve answered with a smile. Harry always did make him smile.

"Grab a chair and we'll all have a nice pot of tea." Harry smiled charmingly. Steve simply nodded. Tea time was the best time of his day. No matter what anybody said.

Just when Harry had set the tray down with delicious cinnamon pretzels that he had just warmed, Bruce walked in with a grim expression on his face.

"Hello Bruce. How was your day?" Harry asked as cheerfully as ever.

"Fury's planning a visit." Bruce bit out. Anger clearly shown in his eyes but Harry could tell Bruce was forcing restraint on his emotions.

"What!" Was the expected response but not by the expected people.

Harry was calmly sat at his chair, just about to grab the tea pot to pour the tea. Steve was shocked and you could tell because of the wide eyes and open mouth. Steve always did wear his heart on his sleeve.

The unexpected response came from Tony. Who Bruce didn't even know was there in the first place.

"Tony?" What are** you** doing here? This was Bruce's special place. Where nobody could disturb him. And especially not Tony. The Tower, the lab, the Helicarrier, Tony was always disturbing and always putting his mark on places Bruce thought were special. And if Tony were to do the same here, where Harry had provided a place for calm and tranquility like a godsend, Bruce didn't know if he could handle it.

"What do you mean Fury's coming?" Tony retorted. No bothering to answer Bruce's unasked question.

Bruce's eyebrow ticked in frustration. How dare he! This was Bruce's special place and Tony was just barging in as if he owned the place. He deserved the right to know what Tony was doing here damn it!

**Bruce** was the one who found this place first.

**He** was the one spent the most time with Harry.

Harry was **his** friend.

Tony couldn't just barge in and demand everything that Bruce held dear and expect it to be handed on a silver platter! Bruce had never been selfish, even as a child. But he couldn't help feel bitter at Tony who always seemed to take everything away.

Was it so wrong for him to want something for himself that he didn't want to share?

He shared! He let Steve come here too didn't he? So why was Tony, the person Bruce wanted the least to ever come to this little piece of heaven, sitting over at the window seat like he belonged there!

"Bruce? Are you alright?" Bruce stared into the deep pool of emeralds staring at him concerned.

"I- What is _he_ doing here." Bruce asked tersely. Firmly refusing to even look in Tony's direction. He ignored the shocked look from Tony. This was the first time Bruce had ever seemed anything less than pleasant company. The obvious anger and bitterness coloring his voice made Steve back away instinctively in fear.

But Harry simply nodded understandingly and made to pat on the comfy armchair next to him. Bruce should sit there. Next to Harry. Where he should be. Bruce held back the urge to drop onto the floor next to Harry's legs and hug the man's waist in a firm grip. He didn't want to let Harry go.

He wanted Harry to fuss and coddle him. He wanted Harry to hold him in his warm embrace. Because Harry was the only one who wanted to hug Bruce even after looking at the Hulk. Harry was his first proper friend. And Harry cared.

When nobody else ever did.

Nobody cared that he had to live most of his life in rural African villages in the middle of nowhere. They didn't care that he was starving and hungry and sleeping on rocks most of the time. They didn't care if he got bitten by poisonous wildlife. Did any of the government agencies who were after him care about him? No. They only cared about the other guy or only about the knowledge Bruce held in Gamma radiation. They didn't care about Bruce because they knew the other guy wouldn't let his host die.

Nobody had ever cared about Bruce. Maybe his mother, but she's dead. And certainly not his drunk father.

But Harry did. Harry had cried when he heard of Bruce's living conditions before SHIELD came to had been angry on his behalf, the first in so long, at his treatment at work. Harry had made Bruce feel like he was the most important person in the world. Harry didn't try to show off with lavish gifts to win his favor. Harry just gave him an extra fluffy pillow and an extra soft bed, a drink and the gentlest smile that warmed his heart. And that was something that money could never buy.

Because Harry cared. Because Harry understood.

Something that Bruce didn't want Tony to have.

Tony who had everything since he was born. Tony who could buy whatever he wanted with a swipe of a card. Tony who could sway Harry away from Bruce. Tony, who Bruce was bitter simply because while he was half dead in some no name town in Mongolia, was breathing in luxuries the common man had no clue existed.

Tony who could take away Harry away from him.

"Bruce." Harry took the angered man's hand in his own, stoking the hand with his thumb. This is what Bruce had been bottling up inside. The anger and resentment Bruce had against Tony. Was rising to the surface. And poor Bruce never did know how to be selfish, Harry watched as Bruce lowered his head and watched Harry's thumb rubbing soothingly against his own skin that had a tint of green on it.

Yet still Harry didn't let go.

And Bruce calmed down. Because Harry would never let him go.

Harry smiled brightly at the other man. Bruce was acting like a young child whose mother just had a new baby. And wanted confirmation that he was still loved and cared for.

And Harry had no problems with letting him be. Bruce was like family now. And spoiling had been something Harry had loved to do, Teddy and Scorpius being prime examples.

Bruce would fit right in.

* * *

Tony glared hatefully at Bruce who was holding Harry's hand. Bruce who could make Harry smile that beautiful smile. Bruce who was in Harry's good books. Bruce who found Harry first. Bruce who Harry wanted Tony to apologize to for being a jerk. Which Tony had realized was true and had been willing to do. Until Bruce had glared at him for the first time. Ever. And that had gotten Harry to fuss over him.

Something that Tony wanted.

"Bruce, what's this about Fury?" Capsicle, bless his thawed heart, asked breaking the two. But he didn't even seem perturbed, he looked as if it were a normal occurrence between the two. And it probably was. Tony, grinding his teeth looked at the brunette who was hogging all of Harry's attention. Harry was perfect. And Tony wanted him. But it looked like Bruce wasn't willing to share. Hell if Tony had Harry, he wouldn't want to share with him either.

"I overheard Fury order Agent Hill that he would be leaving to pay a special visit on Harry." Bruce replied, as if in a daze. Probably remembering what happened.

Harry didn't seemed generally concerned.

"Let him come." Yup the guy wasn't as concerned as he should be.

"What? But Harry this is Fury we're talking about." Steve argued.

"I know. But just let things play out as it is. No use preventing the inevitable." Harry replied, calmly pouring a cup of tea for his friend with his spare hand. The other was now in a firm grip by his friend. Harry let it be. He could use one hand to pour a cuppa. Besides, Bruce looked a little stressed and needed the comfort that Harry's skin on skin contact was providing.

"But Harry, what if Fury tries something. You could get hurt." Bruce pointed out. He heard Draco snort out uncharacteristically from behind the counter.

"Harry? Get hurt? That's something to be expected. No what you should be worried is if this Fury fellow will be needing a doctor, nurse or a long time hospital stay." Draco laughed.

"Draco!" Harry huffed at the blond.

"It's true. You always give the, 'you should see the other guy' aura." Draco added, making his way to Harry.

Draco was tall. Tony conceded. He was a nice 6'2", like Capsicle. And seemed to dwarf Harry as he stood behind the raven's armchair. Draco, now that Tony knew his name, motioned for Harry to get up which the boy did with a sigh. Draco took Harry's eat. Which Tony had wanted to protest to at first. But hesitated, maybe Harry would sit next to him. That hope was dashed as Draco pulled Harry to sit in his lap.

The raven looked right at home.

And Tony's hand curled into a fist. Especially since he noticed that Harry hadn't let go of Bruce's hand the entire time.

Why did everyone have a claim to Harry that Tony seemed like he would never get? And Tony didn't know who to be jealous of more. Bruce, who Harry always fussed over or Draco, who had a hand on Harry's thigh as if it belonged there. Not caring if it was an intimate place, Harry seemed to not notice. Probably because he was so used to it.

Even Capsicle had a claim to Harry. The way the blond's blue eyes would light up when Harry handed him his cuppa with a shit load of sugar added. Tony had never thought Capsicle as a sweet tooth kinda guy.

Tony was a little frustrated at the entire situation. Everybody was gathered around Harry except him. Who had been banished to the side by the windows. Tony saw Bruce glance his way and gaped when he saw the flash of a smirk as the same thought passed through the Gamma expert's brain. But it didn't compare to the ire he felt when he caught a glimpse of a certain Nick Fury walking down the pavement towards Harry's cafe.

"Guys," Tony caught their attention. "Fury's here." He added when the room silenced. He heard breaths hitched and cups placed harshly onto the table, clinking angrily against the wood.

"Calm yourself. Draco, let me go." Tony heard but didn't see. He was too busy glaring at Fury. Fury who was a threat against Harry. Fury who could take Harry away.

He heard shifting and a footsteps before the sound of the back door being opened. Draco must have gone to his son.

Fury got closer and closer. And the bell jingled.

"Welcome. Director Nick Fury. I have been expecting you." Harry greeted.

* * *

OH MY GOSH

How long has it been since my last update?

So sorry but hope this makes up for it.

I'm kinda stuck on Harry's cafe name. Do you guys have any idea? Also I'm writing a oneshot for my 200th reviewer and the next oneshot will be for the 300th. Sorry I didn't do one for the 100th.

Press the pretty button below and leave a review.

And a Very Happy and Prosperous New Year to you


	6. Chapter 6

**Something Riches Can't Buy**

**Chapter 6**

I don't own it

Slash, OOC, AU, Master of Death!Harry, Slight Drarry,

* * *

_Dearest Teddy Bear,_

_October is almost upon us, the weather can atest to that, and business is well. Your Uncle Draco and Cousin Scorpius are here with me for the week. I heard from Auntie Hermione she will be an assistant Professor after the Yule Holidays before taking over the position the next school year. Charms if I'm not wrong. _

_I have mentioned my new friends right?_

_Bruce reminds me a lot of your father, gentle and kind. But thrust with a burden he should never have carried. And Steve, he's a lot like what your Uncle Ron was. Fiercely loyal and eats more than an average person. Except he isn't as messy and actually very observant._

_Apparently there is somebody who is interested in my _abilities _as they call it. The muggle calls them telekinesis and telepathy. They don't actually realize that its actual magic at the works. Muggles are so silly aren't they?_

_But Bruce and Steve tell me that they have a flying ship that they call headquarters. What amazing things muggles do to compensate for their lack of magic._

_I await your visit during holidays darling. I have already arranged with both Ministries for your international Portkey. They seemed very pleasant people willing to do anything for the Savior._

_ Stay safe and continue with your amazing grades. Know that you can tell me anything. Let me know if anybody tries to hound you for being a metamorphmagus. I'll hound them till Poppy sends me an owl._

_All my love,_

_Harry _

* * *

Harry watched as Hedwig flew away into the night sky. A notice-me-not spell on her till she reaches Hogwarts' wards. No use catching the attention of muggles.

Harry went to the living room where Steve and Bruce were watching a kiddie show with Scorpius. Draco was in the bathroom taking a nice long shower. Harry had stopped to stare at Draco's body slick with water, the droplets trailing down his body making a flush appear on Harry's face. Draco had caught sight of his lover in the mirror and had given a playful wink which made Harry blush harder and hurriedly leave the blond to his shower.

Fury's visit had been interesting, to say the least. And Harry could not forget the look on his face when Harry had greeted him upon entry. It was certainly worth the galleons he paid for George to send over an experimental truth potion.

It was an experiment simply because it was gaseous and not liquid. It was also like a physical Imperius. It took the elements of veritaserum and imperio, and combined it. Of course it could never be as potent as the real thing. But it was perfect for interrogation. Not only could you interrogate your victim, you could control his actions as well. Perfect for those victims which you had to dispose of immediately after questioning.

The best part was the victim would think that what he was doing was perfectly normal. That he wasn't disclosing classified information or about to shoot himself with an AK to the chest.

Harry had set it up so that it was placed above the door. A silent and wandless stinging charm would make the victim take a deep breath by which the truth dust would have entered the victim's bloodstream from a special compartment next to the door activated by a silent spell.

He could still remember the bug eyed face of Tony when the interrogation began.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Welcome. Director Nick Fury. I have been expecting you." Harry greeted with a polite smile.

Bruce hastily leaned closer to his green eyed friend, Steve gripping the edge of his seat till his knuckles turned white. Tony sat heavily in his chair hands gripping his half empty cup of hot cocoa. They watched as Fury flinch as if he had been pinched, eye moving rapidly to detect the source of his discomfort. Eye looking at the target suspiciously.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked with a mask of concern placed on his face.

"As fine as I could be when I just got stung by fuck knows what."

Silence dominated the room. Harry hid his grin behind his cup of tea. Tony was staring at Fury with a surprised look on his face. Steve was in shock, jaw slack at the words that have left Fury's mouth. Bruce was bug eyed and gasping. It was the first time they had heard Fury speak in such a manner after all.

"Please, have a seat. You must be a very busy man. Work can be tiring." Harry continued.

"Of course work would be tiring. Damn if I don't have an hour's peace with all these idiots working with me. Sometimes I think that they mess up on purpose so that I would do it for them. And that damn council is always on my back." Fury snorted as he pulled a chair, the same one that Clint had used, to the trio near the fireplace.

"Really? Tell me more about them." Harry pushed. The powder would last up to an hour, depending on how much was consumed into the bloodstream and also how strong the immune system was against foreign objects. It would have worked perfectly fine with someone like Tony who was average but for Steve who had the Super Serum, Harry doubted it would last longer than 10.

"They've been trying to take the credit for the Loki incident. Even though they were the ones that wanted to level the city with a nuclear missile in the first place. They've been trying to place budget cuts and trying to shut down the Avengers Initiative. It's one headache after another." Fury confessed.

Harry nodded understandingly, it sounded exactly what the British Ministry had been trying to do after the war. They had tried to put the blame for any and all damages on him and tried to proclaim his as the next Dark Lord to put themselves in a better light. A few assassinations and Kingsley was the new Minister, Harry pushed a freshly poured cup of tea in front of the man. Expertly hiding the vial of veritaserum in his sleeve. True the powder should do its work but who knows how long it would last? Better to be safe than sorry. Anyways he had only put in a single drop. The effects would not be immediate.

Fury suspiciously sniffed the drink and watched as Harry poured some more into his own cup. Taking another sip to hide the smirk on his face.

"Honestly Director. There is nothing wrong with that cup of tea I have provided you with." Harry commented.

Bruce and Steve exchanged knowing looks. Did Harry put something in the tea? Like he did with Clint's?

"Yeah, well I'll never know who could be trying to poison me. Or drug me. Or even kill me now do I? I lost one eye. I'm not gonna lose anything else." Fury huffed before sipping the tea. Harry just laughed much to the surprise of his friends. Fury had sounded a lot like Moody.

"I agree. Constant Vigilance and what not." Harry smiled. Moody would have loved to met with Fury.

"Why are you here Fury." Tony questioned from his place by the windows. He had sat his cup down and had laced his fingers together on the tabletop. Leaning heavily on his elbows. Bruce nodded in agreement. No matter how bitter he was at Tony, that was a good question that he was dying to know the answer too.

"I'm here cause SHIELD knows practically nothing on Evans." Fury replied with an frustrated tone. The shocked looks on his friends' faces was worth the snort that escaped his lips. Fury had never given out information so freely. 'Harry must have done something to Fury,' was what the three Avengers thought in their heads.

"Why would you like information about me in the first place. After all, I'm nothing special. I'm just a regular man with a cafe-bar. There couldn't possibly be anything about me worth investigating now is there?" Harry smiled innocently.

"Well, firstly we didn't really know about you. You did a pretty good job in staying under the radar. It was only when Doctor Banner started coming here daily and after that Agent Rogers, did we take notice of your presence and found your file seriously lacking." Fury admitted with a concerned look in his face. It looked like he was pondering about Harry's practically empty file.

"So it was because- it was our fault?" Steve choked out. It was because he and Bruce came here regularly that Harry was being targeted by SHIELD. They had suspected as much but to have it told to their faces, it hurt. The fact that Harry, who was his first friend since waking up in the current time, was in danger of being in SHIELD's radar, was his fault...

"Steve? Hey, come on. Have a cookie." Harry looked at his friend with worried eyes and held the offering plate to his friend's face. They were his special cookies laced with calming draught. Harry had a batch whipped up to be in storage in case of these kind of situations.

"What do you know about Harry now? What has Clint told you?" Bruce demanded. Harry looked worriedly between his two friends. Steve was feeling guilty and Bruce was losing his temper.

"Bruce, do me a favor and grab that plate of cookies from behind the counter? And have a couple while your at it." Harry pleaded. Bruce stood up and made his way. He knew he was losing his temper. What with Tony being a brat and Fury after Harry because Bruce had found him. It looked like even if he didn't mean to, his friend was in danger because of him. And it wasn't even from the Hulk. Bruce's grip on the plate was cracking the delicate china.

"What are you hoping to gain from this little interaction with me. Director?" Harry continued.

"Another ally and a hopefully a new addition to the Avengers." Fury admitted with a tense jaw. He was starting to realize that he shouldn't be giving such information so easily.

"So, basically. You wanted another weapon?" Harry gripped his cup in his hands. Memories of a certain white haired headmaster rising to the surface.

"No. I wanted another source of defence for this planet." Fury answered.

"What's the difference." Harry ground out. Teeth clenched. Desperately beating the images back with a club to the far recesses of his mind.

"You'll be doing it because you want to."

"That's still doesn't mean you won't try to control me like you do my friends. You know of Bruce's work environment. How badly he is feared yet you do nothing about it. You know Steve's treatment as well. Yet you do nothing. Because it helps you to control them easier. Being feared by his colleagues makes Bruce easier to manipulate because he would focus all of his energy on work and therefore tying himself to you. And Steve being hero worshiped every where he goes would desperately push himself into his work in order to escape the masses. Giving you another source of defence as you like to call it. Even Tony. You let him do whatever he wants simply because at the end of the day, you'd just use whatever he has learned for your own gain." Harry stared into Fury's eye. Gaze cold and anger radiated from the lean man.

"I think its best that you leave. Director. And just to be sure. If their poor work environment continues, you will never find them again. This goes for Agent Barton as well." Fury slowly rose from his seat and made his way to the cafe entrance.

"By the way, say hello to your daughter for me." Harry smiled sweetly. A gasp from Tony while Bruce stared at his friend while Steve choked on his tea.

"How?" Fury choked out. Eye wide in shock. Nobody was supposed to know about her! How could Evans know then? The Avengers were observing Fury's reaction to what Harry had said. It was confirmed then. Fury had a daughter.

"You're not the only one with access to restricted files." Harry answered vaguely. A clear dismissal. A threat. A promise. Leave Evans alone or his daughter, whom nobody should even know the existence about, will be brought into the field. A nod and Fury left the cafe with heavy footsteps.

"Now, who's going to help me with my afternoon shift?" Harry asked when the door clicked shut.

* * *

**At Hogwarts**

****It was breakfast and Ted Remus Lupin was sitting at the Gryffindor table when Hedwig swooped in. Even after so many years, everyone knew that Hedwig was the owl of The Savior. To Teddy, it just meant that his dad had sent him a letter. It was just in time as he was feeling a little homesick. He gave her some of his bacon and watched as she flew away most likely to the Owlery. She never left Hogwarts till Teddy had written a reply to his father to be sent back.

When he opened the envelope he picked up the pictures that fell out first. They were a combination of Muggle and Wizarding ones. Of his dad, Uncle Draco, Cousin Scorpius, Mr. Steve and Mr. Bruce. It looked like his dad was having fun, away from the Wizarding World. They had discussed during summer, a Wizarding School in the States, where Students attended every morning and left every afternoon. Like a normal Muggle school instead of a boarding School like Hogwarts.

But that was only if his dad didn't decide to move to another country.

He tucked the letter and the photographs into a hidden pocket in his robes before getting up from the table. Harry's letters were always read in private. He waved to his dorm mates who were already used to Teddy's behavior and made his way to the Potions Classroom which he had first that day. He really did miss his dad.

* * *

End Chapter 6!

Sorry for the slow updates but I've started school again and couldn't really find the time to update my stories!

Now on a more personal note, I know some of you are upset that I used the 'N-word' in my previous chapter and I apologize to those who were offended by it. I would replace the word if I could but I think it just kinda fits. I just wanted you guys to know that I'm not a racist. It would be hypocritical of me since I live in Singapore and I see other races everyday. My best friend is Chinese! When I used the N-word I thought it was a slang. I didn't really know that it was a racial slag. So I'm sorry and I won't do it again so don't punish me by not leaving reviews!

Continue reading my stories and now updates are every week cause I really have no time between classes! I took Digital Animation and one day, you'll see my cartoons on your TV!


	7. Chapter 7

**Something Riches Cannot Buy**

**Chapter 5 **

So I realized I only update this story... But I can't help it! Ideas only flow for this one and I'm very sorry!

Warnings: Master Of Death!Harry, Childlike!Bruce, Jealous!Tony, Sexy!Draco, AU, OOC

I don't own anything. Don't you get it?

* * *

Being the best friend of Harry Potter had always been tough. A challenge so to speak. For every year in Hogwarts, their lives were put at risk simply because of a meddling old Headmaster who wanted more of what he had already had in his hands.

What is there to say of his rival?

She was a Muggleborn, no magical history to speak of. With normal muggle parents who worked as dentists. She had Ravenclaw's desire for knowledge with a golden heart of Gryffindor. All she had ever wanted was to be accepted.

He was the last son of a family of nine, with 5 elder brothers and one younger sister. He never got the attention he had so greatly craved but his sister was important to him. The family was poor despite their blood purity, but all he had wanted was for somebody to hear him.

He had his mother's glowing green eyes and his father's ebony hair. He had his father's latent talent for mischief and his mother's quick thinking mind. He was a prodigy, the Savior, the Boy Who Lived. But all he wanted most in the world was the two people whom he had taken after.

The three of them were names told to children as Heroes of the Wizarding World. The Golden Trio. Muggleborn Hermione Granger, Half-Blood Harry Potter and Pureblood Ron Weasley. The Know it all, the Golden Boy and the Weasel.

But the name of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy was dragged through the mud by his father, the former Lord of the House of Malfoy, Lucius Abaraxas Malfoy. And now he Draco Lucius Malfoy, was working hard to clean up their reputation as well as caring for his 6 year old son when he had divorced the lady that his parents had forced him to marry.

Who knew that he would be the lover of the Savior of the Wizarding World? He, Draco Malfoy, son of known Death Eaters. But Harry didn't care. Their rivalry had disappeared after the war and a tentative friendship grew, soon enough after a bottle of Oregon's best or two, it could have possibly been five, the two had found themselves having the best shag of their young lives in a musky inn room nearby the Leaky Cauldron.

A month of awkward conversation and finally they decided to try for a relationship. But it didn't work. The two hot headed personalities were constantly at edge but it did however make their nightly adventures in bed an amazing experience. So they decided to call it quits and returned with a stronger relationship than ever before.

Draco was Harry's best friend, especially after the death of most of the Weasley clan. When Hermione had gone through a suicidal depression, Draco had been the one to be there for Harry. That was what cemented Draco's place in Harry's heart. They had stopped their sexual activities after their break up. And Ron's death had Draco wanting only to be there to support the Savior.

And when Draco married Astoria, Harry was his best man, while Blaise stood in the stands understandingly. And when Scorpius was born, Harry was there waiting for the birth of his best friend's firstborn alongside a recently healed Hermione as well as Blaise.

When Astoria left the blond Slytherin and their son to pursue her studies in Magical Medicine, Harry was there for Draco when the blond gripped the brunette's hand in a bruising grip without complaint. Harry had also been there for the Slytherin Ice Prince as well as his son when his ex-wife died in a potion's accident 2 months before their son's 3rd birthday.

The two had been through thick and thin together. Through the best and the worst times of their lives. Their bond was strong and naturally, they were both very protective of each other. So it was no doubt teeth grinding when Draco spied that multi-billionaire glancing towards Harry with longing in his eyes. That muggle would never be good enough for his brother. Draco clenched his fists. Harry was chatting carelessly with Rogers and Banner. While Stark sat near the windows. It had been a week since the Fury accident. With the director giving Harry a wide berth For the safety of his daughter most likely.

Draco understood. With Scorpius, there was nothing Draco wouldn't do for his golden star.

"Draco," Harry called out with loving green eyes. Draco would always hold a special place in his heart. Just like how Harry had one in his own.

"Yes darling?" Smirking at the glaring billionaire, what fun he was to tease.

"We should all go out on an outing. Close the store for a day or two and just relax." Harry suggested with a wide smile. Rogers and Banner were staring intently at Draco. Most probably hoping that Draco would say yes. Nobody could resist Harry's Bambi eyes.

"Whatever you like Harry." Draco answered with a charming smile.

"We could go to one of my summer homes if you like Harry." Tony offered with a wide grin. Finally able to add something to their conversation. Harry blinked blankly at Tony. With Steve and Bruce rolling their eyes. Leave it to Tony to show off.

"But I already had a place in mind." Harry argued with a pout.

Stark visibly slumped in defeat. Draco smirked knowingly at the muggle. He turned his attention to his raven haired brother, "Where were you planing on going Harry?"

"I was thinking of a small place, quiet, won't attract too much attention." Harry smiled. Draco turned a puzzled face to his Raven. Small? Malfoy's don't do small.

"And where exactly is that Evans?" Draco stared expectantly at his best friend.

"Singapore." Harry answered with a bright grin.

The same thought crossed the minds of the three other men in the room.

_"Where the hell is Singapore?"_

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but I'm finally having Holidays so I'll take the time to update all my stories!**

**Sorry its so short though! But I just wanted to leave you guys with this juicy Cliffhanger.**

**Drop a review by clicking that pretty button below~ I will see you all in the next chapter~**


End file.
